


Black Hole

by Royalsarcasist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Consensual, Demons, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, He shouldn't fall for her but he does, Humans, Just enjoy this modern fantasy romance, Loss of Virginity, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey falls into purgatory on accident, Rey is a badass, Slow Burn, Submissive Rey, Virgin Rey, dominant rey to everyone else, im in for the long haul if you are, kylo ren is a demon, persephone hades kinda but different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsarcasist/pseuds/Royalsarcasist
Summary: A Modern setting in Alaska that ends up in a dark fantasy. Rey lives in Alaska, and dreams of a world where people think deeper about life, where people break out of the norm. After attending her friends wedding her life will change, and she will be thrust into a place she was never supposed to be. Kylo Ren is a demon and the supreme leader over the Purgatory realm. Monsters and suffering souls inhabit the world below. It's not meant for any living human, but Rey doesn't have a choice.





	1. Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many I hope to write. I originally had this idea before making it a Reylo, and It fit the characters perfectly. This isn't a smutty story with no plot. This is a complete fantasy story plot with romance. Smut later though I promise ;). I hope you guys enjoy my first work. :0

           It’s snowing today, a common occurrence in Alaska, even though its only fall.  The first snow is always a momentous day, marking the beginning of a cold and dark winter to come. However today, the first snow falls on the day of my best friend’s wedding, and that’s the furthest thing from darkness.

            Rose planned for months and finally decided that her wedding colors would be blush pink, evergreen, and daisy yellow. “Summer colors to balance out the cold”, she said. Thankfully the bridesmaid dresses are green, and I won’t be stuck wearing a baby pink dress. I hate dresses, but for her I’ll do anything, and since I’m the maid of honor it’s not like I have a choice.

            Pulling out the evergreen dress from my closet I can finally look it over in detail. It’s short-sleeve and low cut, with a laced-up back and corset waist. Beautiful for sure, but I can tell it’s going to be mess to put on. Taking off my usual leather jacket and jeans I carefully pull the dress over my head, and walk over to the full-length mirror on my door.

            My eyes wander up from the dress and focus on my face, I’m paler than I remember, and my eyes have deep dark circles from staying up too late. God, I look like a vampire. Sighing I pull my hair up into an intricate bun, that takes way longer than it should, and lace up the back of the overpriced dress. Applying gold eyeshadow, simple lip gloss, and heavy concealer to try and lesson the whole ghoul-like appearance, I think I may finally be ready.

            The cold hits me like a ton of bricks, as I peak outside to gauge the temperature. I curse slightly under my breath, of course she had to make our dresses short-sleeve. I decide for the sake of my sanity I’m going to forgo heals, and wear my brown boots underneath my dress, it’s not like anyone it going to notice. Rose will take all of the eyes for herself, as it should be. The leather jacket on the floor looks warm, and I grab it, ready to brace the weather.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The Church looks bigger than I remember, the Victorian catholic steeples look down at me in insolence. The stained-glass disciples eyeing me with a judgement that challenges me to look away. I’m not religious, and I don’t know what my parents were, but after running away from orphanage to orphanage, I feel certain God left me a long time ago, along with my parents.

            Paranoia is something I have always lived with and after years of having to take care of myself, I always fear for the worst. I eye the guests as they walk happily into the church, and feel a pang in my stomach. I left my pocket knife in my car and I always feel anxious without it. Before my hands touch the church handle I run back to my car and slide the pocket knife in my left boot. Security is being one’s own bodyguard.

            The heavy wooden door opens slowly to the church revealing both Rose and Finns Friends and family on both sides of the pews. One of the working church members looks me up and down with a face of disgust he couldn’t hide. “Ma’am, may I take your jacket,” he then looks down at my feet and observes my old leather boots. If he could take those too he would have.

            I give a quick smile to the older gentleman, and awkwardly shove off my jacket to hand in his direction, “Of course sir”. My voice just has a natural sarcastic cadence I can’t seem to help. He notices, and scoffs away.

            The bride herself isn’t anywhere to be found, so I walk to one of the churches back rooms to find the other bridesmaids helping Rose finish up. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this radiant since her sister died. About a year ago, Rose’s sister disappeared and was found a week later on the side of the road, body torn to shreds. Her killer was never found. Rose never seemed the same, but she moved her wedding up in a rush to feel better. I hope it was the right choice on her part.

            Right now, it doesn’t look like she’s ever seen trauma in all her life, her raven hair is pulled back with baby’s breath covering her head like a crown, and her long mermaid wedding dress framing her body like it was born on her. I’m standing in the doorframe admiring her, she’s looking at herself in the mirror in front of her. She’s smiling like I never thought she would again. I want this to last forever, all I want is her happiness.

            She turns around gathering her train in her hands and looks up at me in surprise. “Rey!! I’m so glad you’re here, and on time for once!! Eeee! Oh, look at you, stunning as always, you better not outshine me or I’m never letting you wear a dress again!”

            I laugh sarcastically, “Yeah, you mean _making_ me, don’t worry this is the last time you’ll see me in a dress, and outshine you? Really? I don’t think that’s possible even on a normal day.” It really isn’t, I’m a scrawny little white girl and she’s an exotic goddess with curves for days. I appreciate her lies, though, it’ll make the whole dress wearing thing more bearable.

            “It’s entirely possible, you never see yourself the way everyone else does Rey. I’m just glad you’re here I’ve been waiting for this moment. And now that everyone I love is within walking distance I think I its almost time.” Her eyes go sad for a split second, her bubbly personality almost compromised. No, everyone she loves _isn’t_ here, but she won’t let herself think about her.

            “Well then we better take our places, _as the bride commands_ ,” I say with a funny voice to distract her from her thoughts. She laughs as I thought she would, and ushers me over to our spots. Finn is already waiting for her down the aisle, beaming with pride.

            We all walk to our places awaiting the one who matters most intensively. The other Bridesmaids behind me giddy and smiling at the groomsmen on the other side. Finn’s best man, Poe Dameron, watches me with his penetrating eyes and cocky grin. He has always liked me, I know that much, but if he thinks the whole maid of honor and best man prophesy is going to happen, he has a rude awakening coming. I am not that easy.

            Finally, Rose walks up with a veil over her head, and her father beside her. Radiant was a bad word for her before, no, even with her face covered, she looks _exquisite_. Finn is a lucky man. He gently lifts her veil and he looks at her like all women want to be looked at, he is in absolute awe and touches her face with the palm of his hand lovingly. The priest says those magic words that bind them, and they kiss after saying I do. It was lovely, and everything I hoped for her to ultimately have.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The reception is held in a nearby tavern meant for special events, it’s close to the woods and perfectly lit against the snow. Wood arches and decorated with flowers, it’s a perfect way to send them off. Rose is taken away, talking to her many guests, and I’m sitting, _of course,_ next to the man I told them I didn’t want to sit next to. I pick at my steak and look down at my phone hoping to deter him.

“You look absolutely gorgeous; how come you don’t wear dresses more often sweetheart?” Yeah to top it off he called me sweetheart, ugh, alright I’ll play. If only to get him off me.

“I don’t wear them because _I don’t like them_ Poe.” I say in a harsh tone not looking up at him just yet, he doesn’t deserve that.

He puts his hands up in defense, “Wow, kitty has claws, I wonder if she also _bites”,_ he says in a seductive tone that only makes me feel disgusting.

“Oh don’t worry she does, but I can promise you, you wont enjoy it.” I try to stand up but he puts his hand on my arm to force me back down.

“leaving so soon? We were just getting started honey.” He pulls me back into my seat and puts his hand on my thigh gripping tight. “I’m having a great night, and I know you are in a bad mood, but I know _just the thing_ for that.” He moves his hand further up my leg.

I pull my knife from its hiding place, and underneath the table push lightly against his bulge I can see forming in his pants. He looks at me know with different eyes, trying to think of something smart to say, I won’t let him. “Yes. I am leaving. And if you follow me, I’ll let you taste some more of that _bite_ you’re enjoying right now”. I get up and walk towards the doors outside, I need a break.

The side facing the woods is enchanting, and outside I notice a wooden bench by a heater, it’s a perfect place to unwind. The quiet noise of snow falling and trees whistling in the wind is a relief from the crowds inside. I can still faintly hear the drunken laughter of the couple’s family and friends, half of them won’t remember themselves in the pictures they see tomorrow.

It’s not the first time I’ve been groped by a guy and unfortunately probably won’t be the last. I haven’t been in a relationship in over two years, and now that I’m nineteen the world keeps telling me I need to be in one while I’m young. I’m still a virgin, it’s not something I’m proud of or unhappy of. It’s just that I don’t want to be with just anyone. Most of the guys I’ve talked to don’t have depth, and I’m not a genius by a longshot, but no one seems to care about the deeper meaning of things. Life seems pointless, just endless parties and tv shows to keep our minds off the fact that we aren’t where we want to be. No one seems to notice, no one seems to care.

I hear the glass doors open to a frantic Rose turning her head in my direction. “There you are! What happened! Poe said you were having an episode and ran outside!” She sits next to me and holds my arm. “And how are you not cold out here, it’s snowing!”

I look ahead into the forest; my head starts to hurt. “I’m fine, really, don’t worry about me, this, this is your day, your day.” I close my eyes, if I tell her about Poe, her wedding will be ruined, it’s her day and I cannot let _myself_ be the focus.

“I know, but I’m just worried, you gave a beautiful speech and then as soon as dinner ended you ran out here!” Finn walks out looking for his bride.

“Rey, there you are, is she okay honey?” Already calling her honey not two hours after their marriage, it makes me chuckle under my breath.

“Everything’s fine guys!” I tear my head away from the trance of the woods, and muster the best fake smile I can. “Really, really, my head just started to hurt so I came out here.” Part of that was true anyway. “Go! Enjoy your wedding, you don’t mind if I head out do you? I think I’m getting sick, and I wouldn’t want to ruin your appetite for cake,” I smile and look at both of them. She smiles unknowingly but I can tell Finn knows something is up, he won’t say anything about it now though.

“Of course! My poor baby, if you’re sure you’re okay! Can I get you anything!” She is the mother I never had, and I want to give her the world. But she’s not mine anymore and I look towards Finn.

“Take here out of her Finn before she calls an ambulance for a headache.” He nods and laughs grabbing his wife’s hand. “Have fun lovebirds!! I want to see the honeymoon pictures!!”

She blows me a kiss before she walks in the doors, “of course baby you’ll be the first to see th-!”. And with that the glass doors cut her off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decide to sit outside for a longer time to try and ease my headache with the cold. Usually I’m the coldest person in the room, but right now it’s snowing and I feel nothing. I can tell I’m getting colder, because my hands are turning red, but my body is numb. Its calm out here, and the forest glares back at me with a face I haven’t seen before. A lone buck peaks out of the forest line and stills when it sees me. I dare not move. Thinking I’m nothing he continues walking the edge of civilization. Not leaving his territory, not entering ours.

I muster what little strength I have and walk towards the forest, back in the trance as if it put a spell on me. The Buck stirs and runs back to his home, and for some odd reason I follow. I run and chase like a predator wildly chasing her meal. My mind entrapped in a snare. I don’t stop.  Running and running like I’ve never run before.

Ultimately, my endurance gives out and the buck leaves my line of sight. I turn around to see my foot prints are quickly being covered up by snow, leaving no trace of my existence. I try to walk back but find myself losing track. How long had long had I been running, it felt like mere minutes?

Adrenaline kicks in. I am _lost_. I pick up my phone and see it has no service, I mean I do live in Alaska, but I’m completely lost. If I go in the wrong direction, I could walk for fifty miles and still not find civilization. Why would I do this? What kind of person just runs into the woods? I pant and head over to a large pine tree standing high above the rest nearby. Sitting down I put my knees up and my head in my hands, struggling not to cry. My short sleeve dress is now ripped and wet on the bottom hem, and my arms are red. My body begins to chatter now that I’m cooled from my run. What have I done? No one will even notice me gone, they thought I left. I willingly killed myself, and I’ll die out here. It’s not uncommon in Alaska, for someone to die in the winter, drunk people run outside and never come back, forgetting the cold. If I’m going to have any chance I need to find service.

My phone is on fifty percent, giving me about an hour and a half conservatively. I pull it out and begin running again. it’ll keep me warm and hopefully give me a better chance of finding service. I run. Keep running. Running. Run.run.run.

Nothing, and my body is about to give out. My eyelashes starting to freeze over and my lips chapped. I turn towards another tree, its different, there’s a marking on it I don’t recognize. Maybe I’m close, it could be a hunter’s mark. I touch the mark and my eyes look down. The snow under my feet begins to sink. And fast. I try to move but the quicksand-like snow is dragging me down. My mind doesn’t understand anything and my body’s adrenaline is almost gone. I try to grasp onto something, anything. The tree. I wrap my arms around it and the snow continues to fall. And its heavy, pulling me down inch by inch. I’m up to my shoulders in snow and my whole body begins to numb to a level I didn’t think possible. My arms are bloody from the bark’s friction and I can’t hold on any longer. I black out and the last thing I remember is the sensation of being swallowed by snow, knowing no one will find me.

 

 

 

           

 

           

 


	2. Broken Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey falls and doesn't know what is real, until she finds help from an unlikely Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV this chapter is shorter, next chapter things get even more interesting.

I wake up to the feeling of pain, and open my eyes to the color of my own blood. My hands are scraped up from the gravel-like ground my body now rests on, and my arms are scabbed up from a nightmare I barely remember. I am still wearing that godawful green dress, but now it’s almost completely torn off at the bottom hem. I gather all of my strength that I don’t have, and try to sit up. I make an audible groan; all of my muscles are working on borrowed time. It feels like I was hit by a bus, and when I peel up my dress it looks like it too. Bruises cover my legs all the way up to my back, like a river. Jesus, what the fuck did I do.

Looking up, I notice I’m still in a forest, except it’s not the same forest. Snow is nowhere to be found and remnants of what used to be snow are now only wet marks on the earth below me and on my dress. Instead of pine, large dead trees mark a woodland of nothingness. The ground is grey and lifeless, sharp shards of stone lie on the ground like sand. The sky above is black and red, nothing I’ve ever seen before, with grey clouds covering the entire sky. Where the fuck am I? I couldn’t have teleported to another region of the world. This place doesn’t look from any world. No, there are only two viable options: I am dead or I am in a coma. Someone either found me, or no one did.

It makes sense I would end up in Hell, I’m not surprised. I was never a religious, and never went out of my way to help the world. I suppose this is where I’m meant to be. I stand up and begin to walk in no particular direction, the pale trees seem to go on forever. I’m limping, and the soreness is almost unbearable, but I push through. This _is_ hell after all.

Walking for hours, and still no sign of life. Is this it? Am I condemned to walk until my feet bleed off? Kind of unoriginal huh Satan. A loud scream pierces my ear behind me and I swiftly pull out my knife. The scream was gone as soon as it erupted, but an even louder howl follows. My breath stops, and the silence is again broken by the sound of an animal running towards me on gravel. I bolt. My body’s pain is drowned out by a newfound fear, and I keep running. Running. Running. Run. Run.run.run.

I see a small light in the distance, and head towards it directly. Whatever that thing behind me is, it’s getting louder and obviously catching up. I want to look back, but if I do, it will surely catch me. The light is now attached to a small grey/brown hut with a small wooden door. Presumably smaller than whatever is chasing me. Heavy breath tickles my neck, and in a last chance for escape I throw myself at the door and break it landing on frayed pieces of wood inside the small hut. Once again passing out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“aghhh!” I scream and I come face to face with an old woman half my size. Her skin is completely wrinkled, creases covering the entire surface area. Giant Yellow eyes stare back at me through rounded glasses. She looks like she’s seen the world created and expire all within her lifetime. I look down and she’s pouring what seems like alcohol over my various wounds.

“Hold still child, I’m only trying to save your life.” Her voice is frail, and she continues her work while I look completely bewildered. She’s the first person I have seen since landing in hell, and here she is trying to dress my wounds. If I’m dead what does it matter? I can’t die again right?

I stifle back a scream as she goes to my hands, they feel like they are going to fall off. “You must have come from somewhere cold, your hands look like they’ve seen better days dearie.” Not looking up, she gets warm towels and wraps my hands.

I eye the green glass bottle she used on me earlier, “Is that alcohol?” I grab it, and quickly uncork the substance.

She chuckles and shakes her head, “Absinthe.” I down a quick gulp and almost puke on the spot but force it down. Her wide eyes stare back at me with curiosity.

“What was that _thing_?” I ask before taking another swig of the strong concoction.

“It was a lycanthrope, one of many here.” The old woman sighs and looks at my torn dress like she’s trying to solve a puzzle.

 “Okay... where is _here_?” I’m more confused than I’ve ever been. And all she does is look at me like a bag of groceries she dropped on the pavement. She’s not sure what to do with me, I can tell that much.

Her lips purse before she opens her mouth, “I think I’m entitled to some questions about you, and once I’m sure you are who I think you are,” she pauses, “only then will I answer your questions, fair?”

“Who do you thi-“she cuts me off.

“Ah ah, my turn.” I’m on a small cot and she pulls up a tiny wooden chair. Sitting in silence eyeing me over for a good half minute, and my eyes wander. The place looks like an apothecary’s home, with all of the various bottles and concoctions splayed about the small hut. Ingredients I’ve never seen or heard of lie in bowls and on shelves, along with numerous books in a language unknown to me.  

“What’s you’re name child?” She looks at me in a more serious manner than before.

“Rey”, I’ll do my best to answer carefully, I don’t know this woman, even if she _did_ save my life.

“And Rey, where do you come from.”

“A city in Alaska, presumably this isn’t Alaska anymore.”

“No, it is not, how did you come upon this place?” She is genuinely curious, and I suppose it won’t hurt to tell her the truth. What is there to lose anymore.

“I was lost, in the woods, and I found a tree with a strange marking on it,” I must sound insane right now, but then, so does everything else. “I touched it, and was swallowed into the ground, that’s all I remember before waking up in this strange place.” Before I can say anymore she takes her nail and digs into the thin skin on my wrist, causing it to bleed. “Ow! What was that for?!” She takes a drop of my blood and touches it to her mouth, and frowns with conviction.

“So you are human...” she sighs.

“Uh yes I am, what else would I be.” My eyes are twitching trying to understand.

“My name is Maz, and Rey what I’m about to tell you may seem hard to believe but you must listen to me if you are to survive.” She holds my hand and looks at me as though a mother would unto her child.

“Um, okay.”

“You are in a place not meant for you, and you unfortunately found a loose seam in the boundary between your world and ours. If I had to guess, you found one of the few ancient portals the demon Vader made more than a millennium ago. He chartered many up to the human world to escape the Purgatory God condemned them to live in. All those stories of monsters and legends are true, but it is only a fraction of the truth. The truth lives down here.”

“Purgatory, I ended up in _purgatory_?” What the fuck.

“Yes, and somehow, you aren’t dead.” She isn’t joking and she isn’t laughing, and it finally dawns on me she is serious.

“What are you....? Maz if you aren’t human.... what are you?” My hands are involuntarily shaking now. Everything I thought was a lie was real, and now my unlucky ass is right in the monster’s throat.

“I’m a witch, or at least that’s what your kind calls us,” She looks at her feet when she talks now, “I used to be human but I turned from God and gave up my soul, that’s how most of us ended up down here. Not good enough for hell, because were not considered human anymore."

“Why should I trust you, and why are you helping me?” Her motivations elude me.

“Just because I’m dammed to Purgatory doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart, God can create sinners, and Satan can create saviors.” Her words make a point, so she wants to be saved. The only way she thinks she can do that is by helping me. “I don’t think I can get you out, the seams are a one-way portal, and only a few of us even know they exist.” A new emotion shows plainly on her face now, determination. “But I can help make sure you live, but you have to listen and trust me.”

 I’m not scared anymore. I may be fucked, but I found someone who can help me, someone who cares. My life before had no meaning, and today it’s a precious rarity. Life has changed, but it’s still life, and it won’t be taken for granted.

            “Okay then let’s get started.” She stands up and looks me dead in the eyes motionless. “Rule number one: stay away from the Demons.”

 

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter had to post same day, hope you like it. Next chapter we introduce the guy you've been waiting on.


	3. Glass Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has a dilemma he needs to deal with. Rey gets a gift.

KYLO

Wine isn’t always my choice of drink, usually its whiskey. Angels like wine, the whole water to wine bullshit makes them feel benevolent while getting drunk. But this was a special case, it has been aged for over 200 years, and is a perfect bottle to share at the meeting. An emissary, from the inner circle of hell, had come to deliver a message from the man himself. Snoke never comes to these things in person, he always sends a little errand boy.

I sit in my office and stare at the list of names, names of those who gave up their soul within the last calendar year. It’s my job to watch over them here, and since they gave their soul willingly, they don’t suffer. Only live an immortality in a sinful world, a free world, until we need them for a specific task. It’s better than Hell though, people can do whatever they want, and many demons come on holiday here, it’s a vacation from the suffering of Hell.

“Your excellency the emissary has arrived”, my assistant Phasma states. Her eyes are blood red from her last visit to hell, she smells of blood.

“Thank you Phasma”, A smug red-haired demon walks in with an aura of arrogance. Just because he works with Snoke doesn’t mean he is anything more than a messenger man. “Please, sit.” I gesture to the black leather chair in front of my mahogany glass desk.

“Hux,” He stares me down.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” I have to assert my dominance in every way. I was chosen by Snoke himself to reign over Purgatory, and trained by him. My powers far exceed any lowly demon. My body language shows prowess, and no matter how big he tries to look in front of me, I will _always_ be bigger.

“My name, its Hux,” I don’t look at him while I uncork the bottle of wine. Twisting firmly, and letting a loud pop erupt from its core.

“Well, it’s a pleasure, I’m sure Snoke sends his best.” I pour into two glasses and place one in front of him on the table. He reaches for it and sips lightly, I can tell he doesn’t appreciate the quality.

“Yes well, I have my orders.” He says in a condescending tone.

“Oh, do you, please don’t stop.” I smirk.

“Snoke has had reports, that a few souls have been let out of your territory and into the mortal realm.” I finish my glass, he isn’t here to be nice. “Those souls are his, and if he finds out that a demon from _your regime_ has let those souls leave, it will not be pretty.” This guy Hux is really starting to annoy me.

“What will he have me do, I haven’t heard these reports.” I’m serious now, and my voice has become audibly deeper.

“Do you question our leader’s _authority_ on such matters?” Now he’s smirking. Oh, the things I could do to this prick, he has no idea who he is speaking to.

“No, I only wish to convey that I would never allow this to occur under my watch. We have been very careful.”

“Well _obviously_ not careful enough, Snoke has sent me here to stay in order to prove that these seams are closed, he cannot afford to lose anymore.” I stand up abruptly and heave my glass at the wall beside him. It shatters and he backs up in his seat.

“You mean to tell me, that he sends a novice to watch me!” I pause and he shudders. “To tell me how to run _my_ kingdom!” I walk over to him and grab him by his black shirt, picking him up. “You will have your proof, now leave me, before I shatter your bones like the wine glass in the corner.” He says nothing, but the smugness is officially gone. Phasma walks him out and I sit back at my desk. I have heard rumors of souls leaving, someone under me must still be letting them go. Vader was killed years ago, it must be someone else. This _traitor_ will be swiftly found.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REY

“Are you sure this will help me blend in?” It looks like I’m wearing scraps of fabric twisted around my body as a poor excuse for clothing. Tan cloth and a brown leather strap to hold my things, I look like a meager desert worker. “I mean it’s still better than the dress.”

“Trust me, you look like you belong here.” Maz says tapping her finger on her lips. “But you still smell like a human, any demon a mile away could scent you.” Turning she goes through bottles upon bottles from her stash of potions, wafting the contents.  

“Yeah well, I don’t know what to do about that, I mean I could stay here?” Not my favorite option, but then again, it’s not like I have an explicable urge to explore Purgatory.

She picks up an amber bottle no larger than her palm. “No, if they find out I was harboring a human they’ll do worse things to me than death.” She says plainly and hands me the bottle. “Drink”.

“What is this?” I uncork it and find it smells like putrid decay. It has no label and the substance inside is black.

“If I can’t expunge the smell of your human blood I will attempt to make it worse, that’s concentrated vampire blood.” Her voice is completely calm, as if it’s no big deal. “You’re pale enough, I can pass you off as one, with the right techniques.” It’s still in my hand and I have no idea what I’ve gotten into. “Dearie, you have to drink if you are to live, with that in your system nothing is going to want to take a bite out of you.”

“Fine,” I take it instantly like a shot. The back of my throat tastes like pure metallic and poison. I want to throw up but she hands me the absinthe bottle to chase it down. “Won’t this turn me into a monster or something, isn’t that how this works?”

“No, the stories are all wrong. You have to sell your soul in order to become what we are. A demon gives you certain _abilities_ based on your needs. And once you’ve gotten your part of the deal, a demon takes you back here to work for Satan and the others.” Maz’s face changes, her mind recalling her own fall to the dark side. I softly touch her shoulder and smile.

“Why can’t people just gain the ability to play guitar when they sell their souls. Instead they all become monsters.” I tease, trying to lighten the mood.

“We were already monsters, now we just look the part.” My stomach turns, but I refuse to believe people can’t be redeemed. Otherwise what’s the point of it all?

“Souls can be saved, I was never religious, but I still see the good in people. It’s not all black and white. It can’t be.” I finish the bottle of absinthe and stare back at her, my philosophy major showing through.

She sighs for the millionth time, “It’s very grey, I’ve met some demons with hearts and angels without them. I’ve been around long enough to see the same eyes in different people. And red eyes can deceive you.”

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “I think you’re ready”, Maz looks me up and down. “A few miles north of here is a tavern, you’ll have food and a place to rest.” She hands me a black pouch full of gold coins, again in a language I have never seen. “Those should get you started.”

“Do I look like someone who gave their soul away to the devil?” I joke, but I do need a serious answer.

“Yes, but try not to open your mouth, or bleed,” pausing she continues, “If you have no other choice, you know where to find me.” Her eyes light up as she remembered something. “Oh! And one last thing.” I follow her to the back room of the hut and she pulls a dusty wooden rectangular box from under her bed. I watch her suspiciously. “This my dear, is your _saving grace_.” She opens the box slowly revealing a long slender sword with graceful etchings on the blade and silver rounded handle.  

Immediately I have this urge to touch it, and my hand reaches for the enchanting object. Maz swats my it away. “This isn’t a toy, it’s one of the only things capable of killing demons, and anything else you may face down here, I stole it from an angel long ago.” She smiles at that. I guess she doesn’t have good relations with angels or demons. Carefully she places it in my palms. “It glows blue when in the presence of a demon, so keep it sheathed at all times unless you want to blow your cover.”

My mind can’t comprehend the generosity of this woman. She not only saved my life, but with this, she’ll be making sure I stay protected. “I don’t know what to say.” I really don’t, I have no means by which to repay this woman.

Turning to me she hugs my legs, that’s about as high as she can reach. “Say nothing, now go, the longer you are here, the higher chance someone will find you. Reach the tavern, and stay safe.”

I nod gently and secure the sword to my belt. Closing the door to the hut behind me I take in the sight of pale trees with twisting arms, and a red sky the color of blood. I begin my journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first introduction of Kylo, the two will meet soon, but in unexpected circumstances....
> 
>  
> 
> My purgatory lore is based loosely upon nothing but a supernatural episode I vaguely remember, I hope it makes some kinda sense.


	4. Black Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo looks for information. Rey finds another unlikely ally.

KYLO

Black blood erupts from his mouth immediately, and he falls to the floor. Sniffling uncomprehendible cries fill the tavern. Everyone goes silent as they watch me beat the no-name demon into the ground. Over and over.

“It was a simple request.” I pause letting the man catch his breath. “Either tell me the name of the traitor, or.” His begging and pleading are pitiful and pointless. “die.”

Sliding himself in a corner and raising up his hands in fear he sobs. “Supreme, please, Supreme Leader, please,” I raise my black gloved hand up and he flinches instinctively. “ I, I don’t know, please, I don’t know! Have mercy, I never knew, please, I don’t know what you’re talking about, please Supreme Lea-“ I cut his pathetic pleading off, replacing it with the echoing terror beaming from my mask.

“Mercy? Have I not given you mercy?” I drag him outside the bar and a crowd follows watching from afar, my personal guards sealing them off. No one gives the expression that they care for this man, hollow faces watch his demise. “I saved you, _all of you_ , from the shackles of heaven, and _this_ is how you repay me?” My hand reaches for my red blade and I unsheathe it in front of his quivering mouth.

“No, oh god no, please, no, no, this can’t be happen happening, plea please supreme leader!” Tears water his face, he is nothing compared to the soldiers of hell. He deserves to die. With one quick stroke his head flies off his body and lands with a thud. Black fluid staining the gravel below him in a pool. Yes, I think this is the message I needed to send.

“If I find out anyone has information about the defectors, and withholds it from me, I will not be as kind as I was today to this man.” The crowd murmurs, exchanging worried glances. “See I can be merciful, you witnessed it here today. And you should all be grateful for the freedoms you would not have had up above.” Wiping my bloody sword on the remains of the slain man below me I sheath my sword. “And have you any information on such matters, you will be greatly rewarded.” With that I head back towards the castle, motioning for my guards to follow. It shouldn’t be long now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REY

The tavern looks normal, I guess, as taverns go. Except for the wooden arches painted black and gold, and stained grey windows. Going for the Purgatory look, okay then. The sign outside says “REBEL SKUM”, and then in fine print, “Bar and Lodge”. How quaint.

Walking inside I observe a multitude of interesting looking people. They all look seemingly human from afar, but each have distinctive qualities about them. Some open their mouths to reveal fangs, others have large claws. I almost bump into a man two and a half times my size, quickly scurrying away before meeting eye contact. No demons though, I’m told they look _just_ like humans. Only difference being their blood.

I take a quilted seat at the bar, and the female bartender swiftly notices. She’s blonde and pretty, seemingly normal save for her black snake eyes. She opens her mouth to reveal spikes of bone and a split tongue.“What can I do for youuuu,” Mouth vibrating as she speaks. Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out.

“Uh, umm, I’m wanting to get a room, any available.” I force myself to look into her eyes. She blinks sideways, and slow, eyeing me like a piece of meat. That potion better have worked or I will be.

“Yessssss, we happen to have oneeee, can I get a name for you misssssss?” She opens her notepad to write it down. Should I lie? The answer to that is yes.

“Anya... Penbur” That came out like a question. To ease suspicion, I quickly get out my sack of coins and pull out four on the bar. “Will this suffice?” I have no idea how much these coins are worth, but by the way her face lit up, I gave her too much.

“Yesssssss, this will work.” The coins are gone in a flash, and replaced with a bronze key. “Ssssstarisssss are in the back corner, third roommmm.”

“How long?” I need a safe space for as long as I can, otherwise I’ll have nowhere to go. Frowning her tongue hisses out of her mouth.

“Four nightsssssss.” And with that short answer she walks away to help a growling customer a few seats down.

Deciding to wait before going up I walk to an empty table in the most discreet corner. I order some food I’ve never heard of, and attempt not to make eye contact with anyone, or _anything_.

I jump as a man slams a drink down beside me. “You looked like you needed a drink.” He’s smiling with natural white teeth and I suddenly realize he’s a demon. I. Need. To. Leave.

“Ah, um, thanks for the gesture but I really must get going.” Avoiding eye contact best I can, I stand up but he gently puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Kid, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He looks to be in his fifties with grey and brown mousy hair. Wearing an leather jacket, and holster holding some form of weapon, he is intimidating to say the least. However, his face changes from smug to concern. Like a father would look at a son.

 “I can’t be too careful.” I rip his hand from my body. Now I look him dead in the eye. I’m not afraid of him, but maybe I should be.

“It’s not me you should be afraid of.” He stops and sighs. “Look kid, I know what you are.” I’m stunned I’ve passed through fine, can they all tell? Am I that obvious? No, I’d already be dead.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I’m trying to hold my ground, but he knows.

“Come on, don’t make a scene, sit down, I want to help you.” Now I’m really confused, it seems like everyone in Purgatory wants to help me, am I missing something? I have no choice but to trust him, either that or get ousted in front of a bunch of heathens.

I exhale, “What do you know, and how do you want to help?”

“The names Han, I transport the people down here back into the mortal world for a price. I could tell you didn’t belong here from the first moment I saw you, then it struck me, you’re human. Aren’t you?”

Maybe he could help me if he smuggles them out, why not me? This could work I just have to play this right. “Yes, I found a seam unfortunately.”

Han smiles, “Where did you find it? I have been looking for one in this sector, made centuries ago.”

“In a dead forest a few miles south of here, though, I’m not sure I could find it again, I sort of fell. I was told it was a one-way” His smile dwindles.

“Yes, it must have been, and you found it, I’m sorry kid.” His posture changes. “I can still get you out, east of here is one of my seams, in five days I’m leading a group out. You can come. I know you have money I saw you at the bar. Twenty-five pieces of those fine gold coins, will secure you a ticket. What you say kid?” He could be lying, he could be telling the truth. I no way of knowing.

“That’s all I have. Are you sure this will work?”

“Yes, hand me the money now, and meet me at this location in five days.” He hands me a map made on a small beige napkin. It gives the location of land markings east of here including a castle. The seam is apparently located just north of it, by a red lake. I hand him the money, it seems legitimate.

“Whose castle is that?” it’s the biggest landmark on the map, but there’s no map key.

“Kylo Ren and his little friends live there. He’s been going from city to city looking for information about the seams. He’s looking for me. Avoid that castle and any of his white guards at all costs.” This is going to be harder than I thought, now I have to take a bypass around the castle.

“Who is Kylo Ren?” I get the feeling I’m not going to like the answer.

Shifting, Han relaxes back in his chair. “He’s the Demon that reigns over this entire realm, very powerful, and a thorn in my side.” He stands up and slides the drink he brought in my direction. “Don’t worry too much, he almost never leaves his castle. You’ll be fine, just meet me at the red sea. And drink up kid. You’re gonna need it.” Han walks out of the tavern leaving my mind spinning. I head up to my room and sleep with the sword in my hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 KYLO

It’s been 2 days and still no information. If no one comes out with something by the end of the week, I’ll have to deal with the red-haired troll again. Sitting in the throne room I listen to reports from the demons under me, as they report their soul count. I’m bored, I sip whiskey from a black crystal glass, but this is my job after all.

A black-haired vixen stands before me and bows, she’s very attractive, with a wildness in her eye. She sneers with confidence, “Your excellency, I have procured 27 souls this month. With names of Sarah Lynn, Vi Cao, Terry Blane, Lee You, Allah Ase, Nsanala Klem......” She goes on and I drown them out. It’s impressive most don’t even get 20 a month.

“Thank you, ah,”

“Bazine” She winks. My face doesn’t change from my stale bland expression. I don’t enter relations with anyone anymore. She knows this. I am above such animalistic needs.

“Right, thank you Bazine, you may go.” With the wave of my hand she glares and bows slowly before leaving the castle. I could tell she was expecting a reward. I only reward those professional in my presence, besides she was only doing what was expected of her. It may be Purgatory, but I do have standards.

Phasma brings over the next individual, but it isn’t a demon. He is a large lycanthrope from the looks of it, in his human-like form. Massive Build and torn pants, nothing else. “Supreme leader this lycanthrope says he has information.”

I sit up from my slouched position immediately. “Bring him forth.”

He stands close and bows, “Supreme leader, what an honor. I do have information, but it comes with a said _reward_.”

My eyebrows clench and my eyes close. Have they learned nothing? “I will be calm with you, give me the information, and your reward will be a _spared life_.” My powers shake the ground, he almost topples over.

“Of course, my most humble apologies!” He spats out. Again bowing and kneeling before me. Get on with it.

“Rise. Now tell me what it is you have.” He stands still shaking.

“I was hunting in the pale woods, and I smelled something, something different, it wasn’t my usual hunt. I turned from my target and chased the sweet smell, it consumed me. When I finally ran up on it, I found it was a girl in an emerald dress and brown hair. She was _different_.”

I sigh, how was a werewolf’s hunt going help me get traitors, “How was she different from your usual hunts, and what does this have to do with the traitors? I’m looking for disloyal demons, not better than usual prey.” I almost wave my hand for him to go but he yells.

“Wait please! I remember the smell, it was something from a long time ago. She was human! She had to be, and a human down here means a broken seam, right?” I turn towards him with my eyes wide.

“How could a human be down here, how would she _survive_?” This wasn’t the information I was expecting but it is information.

“I don’t know, but as I was chasing her, I lost her at a witches hut near the northernmost part of the forest. She could have been helping her, she may know about the seam.” This was true, and it’s the best thing to go on right now.

“Here is you’re reward.” I throw him a bag of gold dracnas. He grabs it immediately and rummages through the gold greedily. “Lead a few of my men to the hut, and bring me the witch, if you happen to find the girl, bring her to me. If you find the human I’ll give you more riches than you could fathom. She is our top priority.” I nod at phasma and she gathers the lycanthrope and my top men.

I’m truly puzzled, many try to leave purgatory, but a human down here is something unheard of. I can’t kill her yet, she is privy to too much information. But, first, I need to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo doesn't know what he is about to face, she's just an unlucky human to him. But she's smarter than she looks, and may surprise him.


	5. Mortal Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey leaves the tavern. Kylo finds it.

REY

This is my second night sleeping in the tavern, and yet again the stale mattress pressed firmly against my head can’t drown out the noises below. Indistinct chatter and arguing keep my mind awake, and the air smells of alcohol. I’m probably getting second hand drunk right now.

I’m not sure when to leave for the Red Sea, I’m safe for now, but one wrong move out in the open could be the end of me. Though, I only have three days left, and I’m in an unknown world I barely know anything about. One misstep and I won’t make the checkpoint. I’ll leave tomorrow, in whatever twisted version of daylight they have.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “Misssss, _Anya_ is it?”, I almost hit my head on the wooden headboard of my bed, as I jump startled at this sudden intrusion of my room. Goddammit, it’s the snake woman from earlier. I moan and slide to my feet, pulling my hair back into three simple buns while she watches impatiently.

“Uh, yeah, what is it, I’m leaving today so no need to kick me o-“ I’m cut off as she slides a piece of paper in my hand. Huh?

“Thisssss isss a letter from the pale foresssssst, adressssed to ssssomeone named Rey, but we don’t have a Rey do we?” She licks her lips in pride, she caught me whatever, I’m leaving.

“No you don’t, but I’m sure Rey will be very happy to know of your discretion.” I push past her and grab my sword, and walk towards the door.

“Disssscretion comessss at a pricccce.” So, she wants more. I have nothing left, I’ll just have to hope she doesn’t give anything away. She may know my name, but not my mortal state.

“I gave you my price when I booked a room, I can always take it back.” I’m attempting to intimidate, and it seems to work when I pull on the handle of my sword. She hisses and snears past me. Nothings ever easy, I can’t trust her to keep my name a secret.  

Pushing through the doors of the tavern I look at the letter addressed to me, it must be from Maz. I tear it open.

“ _Rey, my dear, you aren’t safe anymore, I was told they are coming for me, don’t come back to the forest, and leave the tavern. I don’t know what the demons will torture out of me. Conceal everything, and go as far away from me as you can_.” -MAZ

No, if they find her I wont be far away the tavern is only a few miles north. I need to blend in, and I need to leave. Immediately after reading the paper I tear it to shreds and bury it in the ground.

I walk west using the directions from Han. There is a road heading towards the castle, I see it looking up. It seems to be popular with many people traveling it’s the best way to blend in, otherwise ill just look like a fugitive. I have no choice but to take the kings road. 

Bustling demons and leviathans walk the road, some are selling bundles of overpowering food and curious items. The silk road of Purgatory. I’m smaller than almost everyone and seem to pass through unnoticed. On every corner though, I see guards in a ghost white get-up. Armor covering their bodies from head to toe. Identities unknown. I can only assume they are Kylo Ren’s guards. Passing them by I keep my head pointed at my feet.  

I see a market carrying various scarves and cloths. It could be useful, I have no money left, but if I play my cards right I can trade it for my small knife. I won’t be needing it anymore with my sword. I walk over sheepishly, studying the goods. I can only describe the owner as an overweight ogre. His deep hearty voice overtaking the other sellers nearby.

“Scarves and enchanted jewelry!! Rare items for sale!!” He notices me and grimly beams with open arms. “Ma’am what can I get a pretty lady, how about a ruby necklace, enchanted to make you sparkle hmm?” I look over the merchandise and see a simple black scarf, I could use this to hide my identity for a while. I pick it up and exam it.

“How much?” I ask plainly. He squints and thinks on something he already knows the answer to.

“Hmmmm, for that, twelve dracnas.” I got almost four nights for four dracnas in the tavern, no way is it worth that much.

“Twelve, this isn’t worth four!” I try to play it off like I know what I’m talking about, which I obviously don’t.

“That scarf is Armaniun, and redirects light, ten is the lowest ill go.”

“Yes, I know how the color black works, look.” I pull out my knife from my boot. “How about I trade you for this.” He snatches it out of my hand and scrutinizes it closely. “It’s a sharp pocket knife from the mortal world, very rare, and still smells of human flesh.”

“Hmm you demons get all the good stuff from up there, fine it’s a deal.” He shakes my hand and I leave quickly with the scarf. Not before I swipe an emerald ring from the stand, he won’t even notice. He’s too busy looking over my cheap pocket knife. But on a more important note, he thought I was a demon. I guess I look like one, humans and demons look the same. This may come in handy.

“Wait!! Ma’am!!” Shit. maybe he did notice, I tightly clutch the ring in my palm. “I’ll give you 500 dracnas for that sword, I can tell quality when I see it you know.” Thank god. I let out a sigh of relief.

“Not for sale.” And with that I pull the scarf over my face and around my neck. It covers from my nose down and should make me less noticeable and approachable. I look far more threatening. I didn’t even know at the time what I grabbed, but looking at the emerald ring, I think it was the right choice. I can sell it for food later. I pull it over my middle finger and continue my march west.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

KYLO

The hut looked like any other, nothing special about this dirt house. But the lycanthrope said this was it. So, I decided to go myself. Walking with my white guards beside me, I smash the door in to reveal an old witch huddled in the corner. She’s sipping tea and shivering at my approach. I lift her up and stare down at her through my mask. Giving her a moment of silence to take us all in.

“Witch, I have had a report you are harboring a fugitive, tell us everything, and you will be set free.” I am calm, but she spits in my direction and I wave for my guards to hit her in the stomach. This time she spits out blood. “I want to be civil, just tell us the location of the human.”

She gets back to her feet and looks at me rebelliously, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Okay so she wants the hard way.

I sigh and snap my fingers. “Search the place, find any evidence of a human and bring it to me.” My guards rummage the place roughly, throwing her bottles of incantations, breaking them against the walls. One guard hands me a green silk dress, larger than this witch could have worn. I study the material closely, it feels smooth against my leather gloved hand. The detail and lace give me a sense of innocence and purity. I smell the dress and it’s hard to tear away. It smells of cinnamon and fresh apples, mint and lemon, sea breeze and sand. I could go on, I now understand how the lycanthrope felt. I myself have smelled and seen humans many times before, having lived in the human world for years. But none like this. I could easily scent this for hours. Forcing myself to turn away I push the dress back into one of my guards’ hands. It’s undoubtedly human.

“What do you make of this witch?” I point in the direction of the dress, and she keeps silent. Only looking at the floor. “What is it?!” I almost scream, the intoxication from the human unwinding me. I need to find its source. “Fine.” I pull her chin up in my hand, placing the other on her forehead. “I’ll force it out of you.” This time she screams as I search her head for anything about the human. I see a conversation, a tavern, and I see a figure leave. The tavern north of here, of course. I have all I need. “The girl left to the tavern just north of here, take her away.”

My guards take her exhausted body out of the hut, and as soon as we leave set fire to her home. Only now does she look up and speak weakly, tears staining her cheeks, “You won’t find her, she’s smart.  It wasn’t her fault, she’s innocent. Just leave her be.”

“No matter, she will be found.” To the tavern then.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“REBEL SKUM” has had a decent reputation, it always pays its tribute, and doesn’t foster known traitors. The staff has always been loyal.

I walk in and the music stops, silence fills the once cantankerous room. After what happened at the other taverns, everyone here knows better than to cross me. Each person kneels and the blonde bartender walks over to me cautiously. She’s a reptilian, and her kind tend to be faithful. “I’m looking for a traitor.” I can’t say she’s human. If other people know, she will be dead before I can reach her. She is the ultimate prize. “Brown haired demon, stayed with you for a night, she may be still here.” Her face doesn’t change, she immediately knows whom I mean.

“Yesssss, Sssshe called herself Anya, but her name issss Rey, sssssshe left for the kingsssss road this morning.” Not much of a head start, this will be easy to track.

I nod down at her, “I believe you, mind if I check her room anyway?” she tentatively shakes her head and my guards run upstairs. They quickly come back down. “Report.” Phamsa walks over.

“She indeed slept there, but her scent has been deluded in some way, covered up by something else almost vampiric.” Hmm so the witch gave her something. This makes the task a bit more frustrating.

“Thank you for your time, any other information before I go, what was she wearing, perhaps?” She licks her lips, poison spit dripping down.

“Beige outfit with a leather belt, and ssssshe was carrying a sssssword like no other I’ve ever sssssseen, it looked like yourssssss.” The witch is full of tricks, a Saber sword. Now I’m furious, she’s a mouse with claws like a cat now. But All I need is bait.

“This is very helpful, thank you.” I turn away, and walk out the door. Time to catch a mouse. 

 

 

 

              

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo just had a hint of his obsession. Her scent makes him crazy, but he will find himself far more obsessed when he finds her. Rey is gaining confidence out of her comfort zone, but she won't be for long. next chapter they finally meet.


	6. Sharp Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds the Red Sea, Kylo finds her.

           

REY

The castle is huge, I must be at least twenty miles away but I can already see its outline on the red horizon. And the closer I get, the more White Guards I see. The markets filled with scurrying souls are quickly replaced by high class black alien looking architecture, along with a multitude of demons going about their lives. I may look like them, but I sure as hell don’t act like them. All carrying expressionless faces and calculated movements, they are Gods bound in flesh. It makes me cry inside for own mortality, so fragile, so weak. But I can’t let it show. I must deceive the deceivers.

As I’m walking down the now black tile road, I notice a stained-glass window on one of the many sleek buildings. It contains a depiction of the red body of water, and I realize the day is almost up. I have only two days left to escape. I need to head north and fast.

A pretty red-haired demon notices me looking a little too long at the picture, and she walks over. She’s wearing a blue and grey gilded cocktail dress, she looks unreal. I turn quickly, but before I can leave her ethereal voice speaks.

“What are you looking for? You must be new here, which circle did you come from?” She asks. She thinks I’m a demon, good, she’s asking questions, not good. I think as fast as I can. And turn to her with a grimace.

“I was told to uh, meet someone at the red sea, may I ask how far it is?” She squints her eyes, but I don’t waiver. She knows somethings off, but she can’t tell what it is.

“About twenty miles, I assume this is for work?” Hell yes it is, sure, whatever to say to get me out of this situation.

“Of course, it’s um very important I reach it as soon as possible you see.” I spit that out quicker than I should, she doesn’t seem to notice.

“Of course,” She pauses eyeing me up and down before looking back at my eyes. “Keep going straight towards Castle Ren, there will be a path marked in broken glass, follow it.” I guess my lying is getting better. “Oh, and I should tell you, whatever you killed, the smell is all over you.” She backs up and leaves. Well the potion is wearing off, damnit.

The glass road finds me before I see it. Crunching noises sounding loudly, and I look down to see billions of sharp pieces of crystal glass heading in one direction. I have to believe the demon was telling the truth, so I pace with caution. Every movement giving away my position. Behind me I hear yelling from the urban town. Somethings happened. I hear a feminine scream. And I run. Running. Running. Running. Running. Run. Run. Run. It’s all I seem to do these days.

Glass flying by my boots, and scratching up my clothes, I feel a nick in my leg, and see red fluid gushing out. No pain, just blood mixing with glass, leaving a trail behind me. Ahead I see the lake, its far but has a few trees I could hide behind for a while. I just have to make it. I don’t know what happened in the town, but I have no doubt I am the cause. Following me I feel a set of eyes, far away. I have no intention of getting caught.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYLO

We have heard reports all along the king’s road of a distinct scent, getting stronger towards my castle. No sightings for sure, but a thief was seen stealing from a market, of a similar description to the girl. She’s clever, but not clever enough. I know she’s hiding her face.

White guards salute me all along the road, souls shiver and stalk away. My power is known, and I’ll not be trifled with. We reach the Blackcircle quickly, demons eye me wearily, or try to gain favor. The same boring routine as usual, the same tiring role, but an interesting hunt. Finally, something to do, something fascinating. I can tell her scent is close, her cover is failing. Phasma runs over to me with a red-haired demon in hand, the demons eyes wide open in fear and shock, she’s panting and struggling against the tight grip.

“Sir, I found this woman covered with the scent, I think she knows something.” I put my hand on her chin and lift it up, the woman’s eyes water with black blood, tears streaming down her face, staining her cocktail dress.

“Tell me, what do you know about the girl.” Her face changes, I can tell she is loyal, but she also knows too much.

“Oh that girl! I’ll tell you everything! I could tell she was off, she smelled so good, I thought it was just from her last kill! Please, just let me go, I’ll give you anything you need to know!” I nod and Phasma loosens her grip letting her stand properly.

“Now, what did she say, and where did she go.” My patience is tiring, so many questions and so little results.

“She said something about work at the red sea! I told her where to go, she took the glass road! I promise! Please, it was a short conversation that’s all it was! I didn’t know she was a fugitive plea-“ the swift icy sound of my sword leaving it’s chamber, makes her fall silent in shock.

“Thank you, I think we have enough,” I pause looking at my hidden reflection on the sword glowing red with desire for her next kill. “Unfortunately, you know too much, my apologies, but it has to end here.” I raise my arm and she screams loud enough to catch the surrounding demons to take notice. They watch silently as her head falls cleanly, and then they return to their work as if nothing had happened. Cold, and predictable. Demons are as lackluster as they are cruel. I clean the blade and head towards the glass road. Why would she head towards the red sea, there is nothing out there?

I turn and far in the distance I see a hurrying figure running towards the water. My guards begin to follow, and I halt them with my hand. “Block off this entrance, I’ll get her myself, if anyone follows, kill them.” I can easily grab her, I intend to take her to the castle when we’re done, I have her in sight now, she can run, but its futile. “Phasma, bring me my horse.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

REY

The sea is stagnant and pure crimson. It’s entrancing, my body is telling me to touch it, to drink it, to drown in it. Shaking my head, I pull myself out if the trance. The cut on my leg is actually many cuts, and clean as if done with a surgeon’s knife, I lean down and wrap it with spare fabric. I hope it’ll stop before I mark everything on the path. I’m starting to go dizzy, the blood seeps through my fabric ties, and mixes with the red sea beside me. Making ripples in the liquid going on forever, my eyes only look away for what my ears hear. Loud trotting, and glass crunching.

It’s a horse bigger than I’ve ever seen, black as night like the masked figure riding it. Eyes glowing red with intent. I jump up and limp towards the shallow trees surrounding the sea. They are different from the pale forest, they are full, black bark and grey leaves. Enough to hide me for a minute, I pull my leg close and try to breath slowly. A large thud tells me my pursuer is off of his horse, and walking in my direction. And then it stops.

“The girl I’ve heard so much about, I know you’re there, don’t hide in the shadows.” Says a deep mechanical voice. My breath stops. “I can smell the blood, are you hurt?” He knows I’m here, he’ll find me, and he’ll kill me. The only chance I have is my sword. It glows blue in my sheath. I pull it out with a ring, and jump out facing him.

“Leave now, and I won’t cut you with this.” He’s tall. Bigger than almost every demon I’ve laid eyes on. Wearing a black armored getup and a wraithlike mask, with it he eyes me in silence and mystery. Not moving, not flinching, just watching me wave my sword towards him. I shudder at the sight, my bravery still holding on to a grain of hope.

“Rey, isn’t it. I have no intention of hurting you. Let me help you, come with me, and we can sort out this mess.” His voice in monotone, but I know he’s lying. My death warrant was signed from the moment I fell down that godforsaken rabbit hole.

“I don’t think I see that happening, you see I only have one chance of leaving this place, and you are keeping me from that.” Now he walks forward and pulls out his own sword. I instinctively back away. My sword still pointing towards him in rebellion.

“So brave, any other human would cower under me, any other human would have been _long_ _dead_ by now.” He pauses, continuing to back me towards the sea. “But you, you survive, you have such a hold on life, such a _passion_.” He stops and cocks his head. “You are different, weak with mortality, but so strong in heart.” Lowering his sword for a moment he reaches out towards me. “Whatever they have told you, they are lying, I am your only chance for surviving, come with me, and you’ll be safe. I promise.”

“I’m not so easily deceived.” I will not fall for his tricks. My mind is buzzing, and my body is faint, the blood still leaking slowly out of my leg. He’s right though, I do have a passion for surviving, and I’ll fight until the end. I push forward and swing my sword at his massive frame. He blocks with his blade easily and I run behind him swinging again. He again blocks, and pushes down with force, making my body lean back. I’m using all of my power, though I can tell he’s only using a fraction. I moan and grunt, panting at the brute strength. His other arm reaches for me, and before he can grab me I use everything I can muster to whip away and strike hard at his head. His mask cracks. He stands back stunned, holding his face. Black blood dripping from his skull. He turns and looks at me with deep brown eyes. His flowing black curls framing a chiseled structure. I hate to admit he’s handsome, but a demon lurks inside that pretty face.

He gets back to a standing stature, and runs towards me. I squeal to get away. We run along the red sea, its pristine surface reflecting our chase. My body is giving out fast, and I don’t get far before I feel a hand on my neck. He grabs the black scarf covering my appearance, and it falls away. My chestnut hair now flowing back as I run, my breaths harder and clearer with nothing covering. My pace slows, and I unexpectedly run into the woods, he follows. He’s closing in on me, and finally I trip over a dead branch on the floor. My bloody leg failed me. As I fall, I feel a warm body, clutch me firmly and I land on him. He took the brunt of the fall. His hands holding my body close to his chest, he stands up with me still in his arms and turns me around to face him. Tears stream down my face. I was so close, but it ends here, a swift end. I thought I would get farther than this, but my luck has run its course. Mortality is a fickle thing.

He looks into my eyes with a surprisingly concerned face. One hand cradles the back of my head the other securely encircles my waist. I can’t move. My eyes close as I whimper, I won’t let him see me cry. I’ll accept death as it is, my time is over, and I face it bravely.

“I’m not afraid of death.” I now look directly into his eyes. He’s almost smiling, and I can’t figure why. “Do it quickly, god knows we both have places to be.” He rubs the back of my head soothingly and chuckles aloud.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” I gawk and try to push away, what’s going on? Does he want to torture me, draw my death out? “I made a promise the moment I laid eyes on you, I intend to keep it.” My confusion is spelled out openly on my face. My mouth is silent from shock, and I can’t feel my body anymore. His hand moves from the back of my head to my forehead and he looks me dead in the eye. “I like you’re spirit, but it’ll be easier if it wasn’t with us on our journey.” The last thing I see are his bottomless eyes, as mine close into the abyss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYLO

She is everything. Her innocent evergreen eyes look back at me with defiance, holding back the clear terror her trembling body is unconsciously producing through her soft trembles. I want to soothe her, but she wouldn’t understand. She wouldn’t understand that I could never kill something so special. Maybe I did want to kill her at first, but now, that she’s here, in my arms, I can’t remember the last time I felt this way. Even full of mortality, she still fights, she’s strong. I want to keep her, hide her away for myself. The drag of immortality has never in all its millennia made me feel what I do now in the seconds of seeing her. Touching her. Fate brought her down here, to me, _for me_. And I won’t turn it down. Not something as precious and fragile as this girl named Rey. She’s confused, and stunned. She fell into a world of unknowns, and yet she faced it all. Only I could stop her. And only I can shield her.

I put my hand on her head and gradually make her sleep with my power. Can’t have her fighting me all the way back. I'll make her understand soon. She’s limp in my arms, and I pick her up with one hand underneath her knees and the other cradling her head and back. Even more beautiful in her calm sleep. I can’t kill her, and I can’t let her go. She knows to much about a world she shouldn’t. She stays. The only way I can keep her safe is with me, I can’t protect her from everything prowling in this world, just waiting to taste her innocence, her blood. Once I get the information I need, she’s all mine.

I pull her up into my lap and lay her head on my shoulder, her little breaths blowing on my cloak. Her leg bleeding onto my horse’s abdomen, I’ll need to fix that. Nothing will touch her ever again. We gallop towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for Kudos! They finally meet, and Kylo has a change of heart. If he even has one.


	7. Caged Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up, Kylo has her in his castle.

REY

Cold air tickling against my skin wakes me. the first thing I think is that I have never been so sore in my life. My body aching in every possible way, and my cut leg is numb. Moaning with pain I struggle to sit up. Then it hits me. Everything comes back, slapping me in the face. The dark-haired man, the fight, and the loss. Reality sets in. I am a captive.

Taking in the situation, I glance at my surroundings. No longer am I wearing my beat-up beige garb, it has been replaced with a snow-white flowy dress, barely covering the skin underneath. My shoes are gone, my sword is gone, and so is everything else I once owned. However, the ring I stole remains, its green glow gleaming against my pale skin. Reminding me of how close I was. My leg is almost healed, with only small scars remaining. How long have I been out? The room is remarkable to say the least. Black tile floors, and grey stone walls frame the modern looking bedroom. I’m sitting on the most comfortable bed I’ve ever slept on, with black silk sheets and pillows. A fireplace roars healing the coldness of my newly awakened state. Three stained glass black doors stare back at me from across the room, each one begging me to reveal its secrets.

I get up with another moan, and force myself to try the doors. The first one is locked, so I move to the one closest to the bed, and it swings open with a creak. It’s a fully furnished bathroom, with a lavish claw foot tub, and a black and white marble sink. Crystal glass vials holding mystery liquids are displayed elegantly in the bathroom, they look expensive, just like everything else. The giant mirror holds a reflection I don’t recognize, my brown hair curled, and my under eyes well rested. It’s like I’m looking at a stranger. Glancing quickly away, I limp over to the last door and open it with a bang, the wind pushing the door open dramatically. It reveals a balcony with ivy iron work bars rising all the way to the top and encircling the entire perimeter. A giant cage. Not even my arm could fit through, despite my efforts. Though is gives a breathtaking view of the grim world below me. I can now see that I’m in the castle, Castle Ren to be exact. The very place I was doing my best to avoid. Damn. And not only that, from the looks of it I’m in one of the highest floors. Making any attempt I have to escape that much more difficult. I’m so high up I hear the screams of the wind right in my ear, fuck.

Pushing my way back into the room, I try again at the locked door, the only one with access out of the room I’m currently ensnared in. It won’t budge, and even the silver handle itself won’t turn. I look in the room for anything heavy, maybe I can break the glass. There isn’t anything but an iron stoke by the fire, with a pointed edge. I’m surprised they would even leave it in here, it’s a formidable weapon. Grabbing it I walk back over to the door, and slam the stoke against it, hoping for a crack. A loud noise permeates the room, but no damage to the door. I swing again, and again, and again. Clink after clink, but still the only thing giving out is my energy. The loud noises of iron hitting impermeable glass sounding like laughter. I scream and try one last time, with all of my energy. Before it lands the door swings open, and a gloved hand catches the stoke.

I look up and it’s the man that captured me at the sea. My eyes widen and I immediately let go of the stoke and stagger away ungracefully, hitting the bedframe with my back hard. His eyebrows are up in astonishment, and his mouth is upturned in a grin. The scar on his face from where I hit him makes me proud, and I smile a bit at that. Before remembering my current state. So many questions run through my head. Why am I alive? He would have killed me already if he wanted me dead. So, he wants something from me. I just have to find out what that is. Once I know, that will keep me alive longer If I keep the information secret. Once I’m useless to him I’m nothing.

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, but I do find it funny you think it would be that easy to escape.” He chuckles and looks me up and down, obviously pleased. I frown and try to cover myself with crossed arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious. I stare him down.

“Who are you? What do you want?” I say in a monotone voice. Hopefully he’ll just tell me so I can start planning my next move. He walks closer to me, his boots sounding loudly on the tile. I back away with each step, but I’m running out of surface area here. He stops when I have about a foot left to the wall.

“My name is Kylo Ren, I’m the Supreme Leader over this realm, and you are currently in _my_ castle.” Of course he is. Goddamnit. The one person who finds me just happens to be the most powerful demon in the realm. And Han didn’t say he got out much. Well news flash, he did for me. Fuck.

“Okay Mr. Ren, you only answered half of my question.” He squints like he’s trying to formulate his words.

“ _Miss Rey_ ” His voice sends shivers down my spine when he says that. “You are here, due to no fault of your own. But nevertheless, you are here. You found a seam, and I want to help you survive, but I need to know.” Pausing. “Where is the seam, and why were you going to the Red Sea?” His tone is serious now, and he’s only inches from my body. His tall stature hovering above me in dominance, urging me to submit. It was all part of his plan to break me, my state of dress, the locked room, all to make me feel _vulnerable_. And I do, especially in front of his massive build, but I can’t show that to him.

“Why don’t I believe you? oh right, because you kidnapped me, and maybe because you are, I don’t know, _a demon_.” My confidence is immediately ripped away when he steps forward again, leading me to stop at the wall behind me. He then gets closer and puts his gloved hand on my cheek.

“It’s not all black and white Rey, I haven’t hurt you, and I will never hurt you. You have to understand. I don’t want anymore humans to share your fate.” His deep voice falling to a whisper. “Tell me Rey, so we can save them.” He is so close to my face and he smells of pine and cinnamon. A weird part of me wants him to hold me so I can cry into his arms. A bigger part of me wants to stab him in the heart. So yeah, I not listening to the small part. He is a monster. Manipulating me, and pretending like I’m going to save another human. Like he gives a shit.

“If I tell you, you’ll kill me. I’m not listening to your lies.” I put my small hands on his chest and push him off, he lets me go, and walk over to the balcony. He follows closely behind. I look over the land through my cage of iron and he stares at my sad face.

“I will never lie to you, and I have never lied to you Rey.” I don’t look at him, just stare at the ground below. “In all of my life, I have never met anyone like you, bold and resilient, such a desire for more. You remind me of myself. I want nothing more than to protect you, and help you. and I would _never_ hurt you. I wouldn’t damage a prize so valuable as you.” I’m so confused, he speaks so soothingly. But I can never believe him. But ill test his theory.

“So, if I tell you, you will help me back to the mortal world?” I look up at him now and his face turns sad, like a doctor telling someone they have only weeks to live.

“Rey, you have to understand, you’ve  _seen_ too much, you _know_ too much, you can never go back.” I turn away, and sigh. So, he was telling the truth. “But I’ll protect you, I just need to know, so I can protect them, _please_.” His heart is black, even if he was telling the truth, he might as well kill me. I’d rather be dead than in a cage.

“Leave me.” He’s stunned and doesn’t move. “I will never help you.” He turns to go.

“You will learn Rey, I’ll make you comprehend that you’re lucky I found you.” I hear the door shut loudly, and he is gone. Leaving me outside with only the shrieks of the wind blowing my dress and wiping my tears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

KYLO

I brought her back to one of my special rooms in the high tower. She has been out longer than I thought but her leg was worse than previously expected. I had to bring in a witch to heal her properly. It was all set up the way I wanted, I didn’t want her to feel like she was in a cell. I instructed her to be cleaned and dressed in fine clothes, and given a proper bed. I wanted her safe and secure, so I had to lock the door and balcony.

I didn’t expect her to look so gorgeous out of those rags, but the white fabric clung to her curves, and her pale skin looked divine, a porcelain goddess, clean from the dirt below. However, her reaction was a bit surprising. The first thing she went for was the fire stoke, and the guards outside let me know she was banging on the door. Poor girl, all she needed was to feel safe, and I want to give her everything. But nothing I said mattered to her, she didn’t understand. She will, it will just take time.

Walking back to my room, I don’t get far before Phasma brings a message.

“Sir, Hux has requested an audience.” She says plainly. I really don’t want to see that prick, not after the emotional rollercoaster of Rey. But I want to see Snoke even less, so I nod.

“Bring him to my chambers, and make sure he has a drink in his hand. I won’t speak to him sober.” She bows and walks away. I’m going to need some liquor myself for this.

I pour myself a glass of scotch and the door creaks open. Hux enters with more caution since our last confrontation. Good, I want him to be scared. He should be.

“Supreme leader.” He says before sitting down in front of my desk.

“Hux,” I swallow all of the whiskey in my glass quickly. It takes me a while to feel the effects. Better get started now.

“I have heard rumors of a girl, are you even looking into the seams at all?” He cocks his head. He’s not as intoxicated as I wanted, even alcohol doesn’t clear the prick out. I pour him another glass just to be sure.

“The girl is a crucial part of my investigation, and now I have her.” I slide it over across to him.

“I hope you don’t break this glass like you did the other, its very fine.” He takes a sip.

“That depends on how the night goes.” I stare at him, he shimmies in his chair.

“Look, it’s been a few days, and you have nothing, Snoke wants a report. Shall I tell him that?” I lick my lips. Every time he comes in here he likes to start something.

“Tell him, I am close to finding the seams, and the people involved. This girl will give me all I need.”

“Okay and tell me more about this _girl_ , who is she?” My fists clench and I do my best to keep it together. She will never be a problem again.

“The girl is of no consequence, she simply knows too much. wrong time wrong place, but she’s locked up.” I pop the cork of the bottle with my teeth and take a big swig of its contents. Hux watches with a disgusted face. He doesn’t know she’s human, no one does.

“Good, then I have it under record you’ll kill her once you get what you need. Because like you said she knows too much.” For some reason he smiles at that. I hesitate for too long. I would never kill her, she is the only thing I have cared about in hundreds of years. She’s mine to keep. But I can’t let him know that, Snoke wouldn’t approve. Humans and demons have been together before, but it always ends in Angels getting involved. Unnatural they say. But since she’s down here. With me. No one will ever know.

“No one will find her ever again when I’m done, you can put that on your record.” He seems satisfied with my answer and gets up.

“Wonderful, then I’ll need her information very soon, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble getting it out of her, you’re good at that.” He bows sarcastically and leaves.

I don’t want to hurt her, I really don’t. But I need to know where the seams are, and who is chartering people out, and I think she knows. I don’t have much time, so I’ll have to do whatever it takes. Until I get that information, any attempt to make her comfortable around my presence will be difficult. I want to own her in every way possible, to love her, to hold her. But she despises me, soon that will change. With a little help, I eye the green bottle in my drawer. She’ll see it my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos as always. The more I write the more fun it is. I wonder whats in the green bottle?


	8. Emotion Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is working on her escape plan, and Kylo is trying to get Rey's secrets anyway he can.

REY

I don’t know how long I’ve been here, but long enough to know I’ve missed my deadline. Han may have left, but I may know where I can find him again if I can get out. And that’s a big if. Kylo hasn’t returned since his first visit, thank god. But a few white guards came in briefly to give me food (some of the best I’ve ever had I might add). They left a tray and hurriedly disappeared, giving me little time to see out the door. Not saying a word. I’ve come up with a few plans to escape, most of them likely ending up in my death or capture. But what the hell, what do I have to lose. That’s becoming my motto as of late.

The first plan involves me pretending to be sick, and doing the old switchero, using my handy stoke to knock them out. Another involves me tediously making the room flood, and forcing them to move me out, giving me a chance to run for it. But none of these seem feasible, as they’ll most likely put me to sleep again, only for me to wake up in another uncrackable room. I sigh to myself. Yeah, I’m still working on it.

It’s night now, and I sit cross-legged on the floor staring at the fireplace. Watching the flames unpredictable dance. I’ve given up on thinking of escape plans for now and I’m bored, I stoke the fire and watch the sparks fly. One of them burns my exposed arm, and I drop the stoke on my newly healed leg causing my wound to reopen. Ouch. Small drops of blood trickles down, gleaming red against my pale skin, and through the white dress. I hear the door creak, and stand up cautiously.  

Two white guards stroll in, one bringing another tray of food, and the other watching the door. He puts the tray on the side table next to the bed but before he leaves he turns to me and walks closer. I back up and the he eyes my leg with a strange hunger, even through his mask I can see it. His friend grabs him quickly.

“What are you doing, are you trying to get us killed, we have orders!” The door guard says. His friend shakes his head to knock himself out of whatever trance he was in.

“But she smells so good, too good, if onl-“ His friend cuts him off and drags him to the door.

“No, let’s go, I’m not trying to get on the supreme leader’s bad side. Are you crazy man, what were you thinking!” He pulls him out and the door closes with thud.

As weird as that was, I may have just gained a new weapon I didn’t know I had. My blood. It’s irresistible to them, and I can use that to my advantage. A plan begins formulating in my head. A way to escape that may actually work if I pull it off right. The guards won’t be back until morning, I’ll have to do it then.

I decide to shower, it’s been a while since I’ve felt warm water on my body. Actually, I haven’t since the mortal world. I pull the stained dress off and head to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Turning the silver knob, hot water rains down above the claw foot tub. Steam fills the air, and my skin thanks me for it. I look at the glass vials on the shelf beside the tub and open them warily. They smell fragrant and rich, better than any bottle of perfume I’ve ever owned. Deciding I’m probably safe, I step in the warm water. It feels like absolute bliss, after fighting for my life, a warm shower is the only thing that reminds me of home. I moan slightly, I can’t help myself for how good it feels. I pour a few drops from the pink crystal in my hands and lather it over my body. I’ll talk a lot of crap about purgatory, but this is better than any spa I’ve been to above. After forty long minutes I’m satisfied, and turn the water off. I grab a white towel on the rack, and dry myself off before wrapping it around my body and heading back towards the bedroom.

When I look up I am startled to see Kylo Ren sitting on the side of the bed waiting. He’s watching the fire, and holding a new red dress, similar to the one I wore before. I clutch my towel tighter, and close the door behind me hoping not to catch his attention. My old dress is nowhere to be found, so looks like I’m wearing a towel until I get the new one, great. He doesn’t look up from the fire before he speaks.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, was the shower to your liking?” He turns to look at me now. I’m red in the face, equally embarrassed and upset he comes at _this moment_ to talk.

“Um, yes it was surprisingly nice, but uh, Kylo, maybe now isn’t a good ti-“ He cuts off my stuttering. This is about the closest I’ve ever been to a guy seeing me naked, and I turn into a stupid shy schoolgirl. How am I going to kill him if I can’t even be comfortable in a towel?

He smiles genuinely “Relax, I have a new dress for you.” He comes over close to me and hands it over. I grab it with one hand, the other gripping tightly on my towel.

“Thanks, but uh, just for the record, I don’t like dresses.” He snickers at that.

“Of course not, you wouldn’t would you.” He gets closer to me almost feeling my hair, and closes his eyes. “You smell incredible, the pink vial is my favorite.” With that he walks back to the bed, and sits just looking me up and down, like he’s trying to memorize my form. “Go change, I need to talk to you, and right now, you’re too _distracting_.” My body pounds. I awkwardly shuffle to the bathroom to change.

The dress is as red as the blood on my leg, and flows all the way to the ground, but hides pretty much less than the towel, and my nipples show through, hard underneath the fabric. My body is acting like I’ve never seen a guy before, and right now this is not helping my case. I sigh and open the door, he’s pacing back and forth across the room until he notices.

“I think I like this one better than the other, red suits you.” He motions towards the bed for me to sit, and I’m trying to cover as much as I can as I walk over to it. “I brought some wine, I thought you might like something to take the edge off.” I laugh.

“Did you bring whiskey, because I think there’s a little more than an edge I need taken off.” This time he chuckles. He comes over and sits a little too closely beside me. Handing me a glass of wine. I cross my arms over my chest.

“Well, I guess you’re a lot more like me than I thought.” He grabs my hand forcibly and gives me the glass anyway. “This wine is special, I’ll make sure to bring whiskey for another night.” I eye it cautiously, I doubt he’d poison it. I haven’t told him anything yet. Hmm what the hell. “It’s best when sipped slo-“ I cut him off by downing the whole glass. His eyes widen with a weird fear, and I have no idea why. He was right though, it was delicious, hints of hazelnut and mint.

“You were right, it was good, I don’t know why you are so surprised, I’m ready for the next glass.” He laughs nervously, making me even more anxious.

“No, it’s just this wine is more _potent_ than most wines you’ve had.” I have no idea what he’s talking about, until I hear the glass shatter on the ground. I was just holding it, what happened? I pant and start shaking, what did I drink?

“It’s okay princess, but why don’t you lay down, I can look at that leg of yours. I noticed the cut had reopened.” My body is rapidly turning to jelly and my mind is going blank. He doesn’t give me time for an answer and pulls my body down, laying my thigh on his. I gasp. He takes his gloves off, and leisurely slides my dress up. The moment his bare hand touches my thigh I jump. He smirks and looks at my face, staring at my lips before turning his attention back to my calf. One hand securely on my thigh, and the other examining the wound. I can’t move, and my body is barley holding onto consciousness, or whatever state it’s in now.

“What did you pu, put in the drink?” No amount of wine could have done this, I have been drugged. I’m fighting it, but losing.

“Nothing to hurt you I promise, and don’t worry you won’t remember this tomorrow. Well, you’ll remember the good parts.” He winks. “I had to get the information somehow, and I think this is a better alternative to torture.” He rubs my exposed thigh, and my senses feeling everything. I lean back into him unconsciously, when I notice and try to pull back he holds me to the spot. I am completely at his mercy.

“Why do I feel so strange, what is this?” My breathing picks up, and everything I feel is a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“It’s a little mixture I whipped up, it will open you up to me, while also being an aphrodisiac, a side effect with added benefits for both of us. I didn’t intend on you drinking it so fast though, so you may feel a little woozy.” He pulls me up into his lap, I’m now straddling his legs. He holds my waist, and starts feeling the lower curvature of my breasts. I lean my head back in forced ecstasy. He leans in and kisses at my neck, leaving purple marks in his wake. One hand holding on to his strong shoulders, and the other combing through his curly hair. I make little gasps and moans at his touch and he responds in kind by massaging my breast. I automatically roll my hips into him, and he pulls away, it looks like it physically pains him. “I wish I could go further, but when I have you it will be willingly. I know you are pure, an angel just waiting for the right demon.” I sigh upset he won’t continue further. I can barely comprehend his words, all I can do is feel. He picks me up, and lies me down in the bed, spooning me. His arms encircling my waist, and his mouth close to my ear. “Tell me my little mortal, why were you going to the Red Sea?” I giggle.

“I wanted to leave! But I don’t remember why anymore, I like it here with you.” I lean my back into his chest and he kisses the back of my neck before massaging my head and continuing.

“Ah if only you would say this tomorrow.” He sighs, the fire cracks by the edge of the bed. “How would the Red Sea help you leave dove? Nothings there.” I snicker like a little girl, like someone who just told a riddle no one can solve.

“That’s what youuuu think.” My hands intertwine with his, needing something to latch onto. My body feels like its freefalling, my mind about to splatter all over the floor. He thinks before answering.

“A seam, there was another seam there, but how did you know? Who is helping you?” His serious tone catches me off guard. I yawn loudly. I’m giving out fast.

“Very gooood Mr. Ren, I was meeting someone.” Teasing i turn to face him, putting my hands over his carved chest. It’s all a fun little game in my messed-up cognizance. He looks down at my eyes, his look happy and sad at the same time.

“Who dove, who were you meeting?” He whispers tenderly. I put my one finger over his mouth, drunk.

“Shhhh, it’s a secret, I mustn’t tell.” He pulls me tighter against him, our warmth making my eyes flutter. I’m struggling to keep them open.

“I can keep a secret Rey, tell me _please_.” My eyes close, I can’t hold it off any longer. It’s painful to keep my mind awake in this state. I yawn again, loudly.

“Okay then, he was a nice demon, his name was.....” I cut out my consciousness gone.

“Rey, his name.” his hand holds my cheek, rolling his thumb over my lips. “The demon Rey, what was his name!?” I barely wake only to speak from Rey herself now, locked up inside her own head, but free for only but a moment. To say her peace over this monster.

“Did you really think it would be that _easy?”_   My eyes roll back into my head for the last time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYLO

In my arms, falling back into me, she’s an angel from above. A treasure that shouldn’t be shared, but loved by her caretaker. But it’s all a lie, her false tenderness, brought on only by that toxin in her blood. I didn’t expect for her to drink it all so fast, and since she did, she wasn’t able to give me much information, rather she was needing release. Release I would be more than happy to give her willingly, she need only be awake. Her last words stung. But I have to admit I’m impressed. Her control was much more than I thought, since she overpowered that potion to a small extent. I should have expected that much, but even still, it was fun while it lasted. I do know about a portal near the Red Sea, and that it was a demon from purgatory that was leading her there, away from _me_. But finding it will be so much harder without her demon friend’s name. I don’t want to put her through this again, to see her clearly scared. But my options are limited, and torturing her is out my boundaries right now. I don’t want her to be afraid of me. Everyone else is, I just want her to love me. And this business with Hux is making it difficult.

I look down at her and she sleeps peacefully, free from the hardships of life. Getting up steadily I pull the silk sheets over her body. She looks like a renaissance painting. No one has ever touched her, and after me, no one will. If I could keep her here, like this, forever, I would. It aches me to leave her, but I have business to attend to. I head to the throne room.

Calling Phasma I give out my orders. “I need to find the seam by the Red Sea, gather your squadron, find out anything you can. A demon talked to Rey, I need to know who. Let me know immediately if you find something, I’ll join you first thing tomorrow. Oh, and don’t let Hux out of his cage, I don’t need him snooping around.” She bows and leaves without a word. Let’s finish this business.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey almost gave Han up, but she didn't. What will her plan be to escape, and what will she remember from the night before ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Heavens Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey puts her plan to action, Kylo finds a seam.

REY

Jesus Christ, this is probably the worst hangover I’ve had in a long time. My head is throbbing, and my mouth is dry. The door is closed, and I have no idea if it’s morning or night. I sit up, and immediately regret my decision, I’m lightheaded and dizzy. My cuts been healed again, and I’m wearing a different dress, red this time. When did I get this? What did I do last night, I’m struggling to remember anything. Crawling off the bed, I wobble to the bathroom. The mirror brings some things back to me. My neck is covered in hickeys, and my cheeks are flush. I quickly check to feel down below, only to let a sigh of relief. So, nothing happened at least, well nothing too far. Did I want this? I briefly remember wine and jumbled conversation. Mainly I remember the feeling of pure ecstasy, no English words come to mind. He had to have drugged me, it would take more than a single glass to bring me down. And I only remember one. I was violated nonetheless, and he left his mark clear all over me. The biggest question looming above my head is what did I reveal? He’s gone now, did he get what he needed to kill my only allies? I don’t know, but I’ll have to assume he didn’t, because otherwise there is no hope at all.

I walk back into the room and see a glass of water, next to a note written in handwriting too good to possibly be Kylo’s. He must be a freaking calligraphy artist in his spare time. I chuckle at the thought. The top of the envelope has my name written in the most beautiful font. I rip it open without a care.

_“Rey,_

_I hope you are feeling okay, the wine you had went to your head a little fast. We had a wonderful night, of course it ended too short. You remain untouched, if that is a concern, I am a gentleman in more ways than one. I am away on a trip for business. I’ll return tomorrow with a gift, if you need of anything at all, my guards will provide._

_~ Kylo”_

I don’t believe half of that letter, but if he really is gone, my new plan may actually work. I burn his letter in the everlasting fire, and behind me a gleam catches my eye. A piece of glass, presumably from the wine I had the night before. I hope I threw it at him, and that’s why it’s broken. I pick it up, its sharp edge useful for my next move. Breakfast isn’t here yet, so the guards have yet to come. If blood is what they like, it’s blood ill use against them.

And like they read my mind, the door opens. Only one guard this time holding a tray, walking gingerly over to the side table. I stand up, enclosing the piece of glass in my palm. Before he walks out I speak, “Wait! Aren’t you that guard from yesterday, where’s your friend?”

His Hemet covers his blank stare. “Uh he’s on a trip with the supreme leader, look miss I really mustn’t talk to you.” so it is the same guard, his voice betrays him. He starts walking back towards the door. Damnit, it’s all going too fast. Before I think I use the piece of glass to slice my forearm, a long cut releasing a stream of blood onto the tile. The guard stops at the door, an internal argument plaguing his mind. He gives in. Turns around, and quickly throws his helmet to the floor. Revealing a bald demon with scars all along his face. He is no stranger to pain. I smile.

“Is this what you wanted the other day?” His eyes are wild, my blood a drug to a starved addict. “I’ll let you have some, as much as you want, no one will ever have to know.” Walking forward in my direction, his eyes never leaving my gushing cut. “Ah, ah, ah, It’s not for free.” He doesn’t care, nothing else in the world matters.

“What do you want?” I step back and chuckle like I know what I’m doing in this demon-human transaction. I don’t.

“I want only what is mine, the sword taken from me. Silver and glows blue, I think you know the one.” He tears his eyes from my blood and back to my face.

“No, if he finds out he will kill me no questions asked. What you ask is too much girl. My life is worth more than that to me.” He whips around, I guess that no deal on bribery. Threats it is.

“Good, then I’ll give you your life.” Stopping he turns his head back, scared of this new weapon I have. My intuition.

“What do you mean?” Angry wrinkles form along his forehead. He’s testing me.

“I’ll tell kylo you did this to me” I hold out my cut arm. “He knows you all want it, and like you said he won’t hesitate to kill you. If your life is worth _so much_ , then do yourself a favor and get me my sword. Preferably before he comes back. For your sake.” He stills, I smirk. I think I won this battle.

His eyes are moving back and forth, trying to formulate a way out of this. “Fine girl, but you have to promise he won’t find out, and that your blood is mine to taste.” He’s shaking, tormented and scared, by a human of all people.

“Trust me, no one will ever know what you did. Now, go and get me what’s mine.” The door slams shut, and my plan is put into motion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYLO

My horse is galloping under me, and my knights ride with me swiftly to the Red Sea. Our goal is simple, find the seam, and find the traitor. If he’s not there, things will become more difficult, but I will not allow purgatory to be undermined by some halfwit demon who thinks he can control what is mine. The people are mine, the realm is mine, and so is every grain of dirt or drop of blood that falls from above into my territory. Just like her, she is also mine. And no one will take that control from me.

“Supreme leader, we think we may have found it, along with some souls who may have been trying to escape.” Phasma states, her squadron pulling five males and two females to face me with their hands behind their backs. “Kneel before your Supreme Leader,” Phasma roars. They immediately get to their knees, looking down at the ground. I get off of my horse, and walk before them.

“This will either be easy or hard, it’s up to you.” I immediately pull out my sword to intimidate, one woman cries, and a man at the end shakes in fear. I walk over to him. “Tell me, where is the seam?”. He shakes harder and points behind him to a tree. I motion for Phasma to check it out.

“The mark is here sir, he is telling the truth.” I Kneel down to the man and look him directly in the eye.

“Good, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” I get up speak now to the group of pitiful traitors. “Now, who was going to lead you out? There are no demons among you, so the traitor isn’t here, who is he, and where is he?” The group looks down, no one answering. I walk over to the same man who gave me the information before, pointing my sword at his eye level. “Young man, tell me what I need to know?” He looks up at the blade, shivering.

“Supreme lead, leader, I don’t do don’t know, please!” His hands up in submission.

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Do I need to jog your memory?!” I slice his cheek, the pitiful man begins to cry.

“He wouldn’t tell us! He wore a leather jacket and had brown hair, but I don’t know anything else please!” he’s blabbering, snot, tears and blood coating his face in a mixture. He disgusts me. I’m growing impatient.

“Does anyone else have any information!?” Everyone has their heads down, except one woman in the middle. Her face gleaming with a defiance reminding me of Rey. “You, woman, where is the demon?!” She smiles in a way that only someone who knows they are going to die could, without fear, someone ready for their fate.

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you. Demons are just like humans, and we are just like demons. No one has loyalty anymore, I’m sick of Purgatory. It’s a land full of liars, thugs, rapists, and thieves. But he was different, and wanted us to have a second chance, even if I die, I’ll live knowing I chose something different from the life I signed away before.” She’s intelligent in way, but she doesn’t understand anything about what purgatory actually is. It’s a shame she’ll die ignorant.

“You are a rebel, aren’t you, you think have it _all figured out_. Let me enlighten you and your little friends before you die. Heaven is a prison, guarded by angels. People up there don’t have the freedom that I granted you here. Evil is small price to pay for freedom. Freedom from rules, freedom from worship. There is no God down here, all you had to do was sign over something you don’t use anyway. We are all equals, every man, demon, monster. No one better than the other, no one worse. You are free, to do and be what you want.” Tears stream down her face, still defiant to the last moment.

“Freedom with a contract.” She spits, I lift up her chin with my fingers.

“Perhaps, but there is no rulebook required to get here. Your soul needn’t be saved, only signed.” I pull away and cue to Phasma. The guards haul them up roughly. “Burn them at the seam tree.” Screams erupt from the captive’s mouths. I mount my horse. “Phasma, I believe the leather clad demon they speak of is Han.”

“But sir, Han hasn’t been seen here in years ever since he ran away with that angel Leia.”

“Well something tells me he is back, tell your squadron to keep an eye out. I have to head home, I’ve been away too long.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REY

Only twenty minutes pass before the guard comes back in, my sword in hand. Sweat drips down his body, his eyes eager with appetite. I stand up from the bed. He closes the door and bitterly throws the sword on the floor with a loud clang. “Here’s your bloody sword, now I think we have a deal to fulfill.” He grins devilishly. I pick up my sword.

“The door is locked yes?” He turns around, and checks that it is with his key. Before he can turn back towards me I place the tip my blade at his back. I whisper into his ear. “You thought I’d just let you come in here and take my blood?” He aggressively tries to turn towards me and I push my blade deeper into him, he grunts and black stains his white uniform.

“I, I thought we had a deal?! Look just let me go, and no one will ever know you got your sword okay girl?” I smile and shake my head.

“No, this isn’t how it’s going to work, it’s a shame it had to be you though, you seemed nice enough.” I swiftly push the rest of the blade through him, he spasms and hits the floor with a thud. His twitching body writhes for a moment, and then stops with his eyes towards the ceiling. I kick at his body to be sure, no movement follows. Good, I’m glad that’s over. I drag his heavy body to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Well, time to get dressed. I never thought it would be so hard to undress a dead body, but it’s akin to undressing a manikin, just a lot heavier. I struggle to pull his white armor off and put it on myself. The under-armor fits like a glove as it stretches for my size, but the white plates require me to use scrapes of my red dress to hold them in place. Innovation at its finest people. I look in the mirror, I think I’ll look convincing enough with the helmet. Enough to get me out of here anyway, and added armor incase things go wrong. I place the helmet on and grab the key from his dead body before stepping over it and heading for the door, with my sword on my belt.

It opens with ease and I’m faced with an iron spiral staircase going down as far as I can see. Just act natural, just act natural. Walking down I pass a couple more guards, they don’t even flinch as I move. Finally, I get down to what I think is the first floor, it’s covered with a multitude of doors, and white stone statues with glazed eyes. They watch as I walk calmly to the largest black door at the end of the hall opposite a throne on the other side. God this place is eerie. I pull the handle, but a force is pulling it the other way, I let go. At least ten white guards stroll through followed by a silver polished fiend that trails in behind. I stand motionless, as if I was meant to be here. No one even turns in my direction. The silver guard speaks in a deep feminine voice, “The Supreme Leader will be coming in shortly, everyone to their posts.” Dammit. I have to leave before he finds me gone or else I’ll have no chance of any head start. The guards are all headed in different locations, and it gives me time to move out the front door they just came in. I march out and see a stable in the corner, a black horse observes me with its red eyes, Kylo’s horse. And then I see him, and he looks taller than I remember. He’s striding inside at a fast pace, but stops before he enters the hall. He turns in my direction, and I hide fast behind a post near the stables. My breath stops. I must have been quick enough, because when I turn back he’s gone.

I have never ridden a horse before, and this one doesn’t like me. But he’s my only chance, so this horse, which I’ve just now decided to call Ash, is going to have to deal with it. I mount Ash, and he huffs, I cautiously grab the reigns and whip them. Before I even know what’s happening Ash is galloping at full speed towards the gate of the castle, and I’m holding onto his neck for dear life. On my way out, a guard yells, “What are you doing soldier!” But I couldn’t stop this thing even if I wanted to. I try to steer him away from the King’s Road and towards the open plains of gravel, and surprisingly he listens. We’re off headed south, I’m not sure where Han will be but I have to find him some way or another, for my sake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count the amount of times I say the word eyes. So Rey is free again, but what will kylo do when he finds out?


	10. Long Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has escaped, and looks for sanctuary. Kylo gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support I know I have been gone a long while. I had a lot come up, but I even got my pilots license from the last time I posted. I hope you enjoy I plan to continue the story.

KYLO

“What do you mean _someone took my horse_!?” An idiotic guard is trying to tell me something that better not be true.

“Sir, just like I said, one of your men took your horse and ran off.” I push past the man, knocking him to the ground. Confusion and anger well up inside me, and then something I haven’t felt in a long time, fear. I run up to Rey’s room skipping stairs, and slam open the door absent a guard. The floor is covered in black liquid trailing all the way to the bathroom. I walk over to it, and swing open the door, but it doesn’t open all the way. Something is blocking it, I push harder and hear multiple cracks. Looking down, a crumpled up naked demon is lying dead on the bathroom floor. Then it hits me, even though I already somehow knew. She’s gone. I can’t protect her and the thought of her innocence, _out there_ , makes me visibly shake. I thrash uncontrollably and swing my sword in all directions. The mirror shatters, glass perfume bottles clash and shatter to the floor, the naked demon’s body is cut up like shredded meat. 

She doesn’t understand, how could she. All she wants to do is leave, but she just doesn’t get it. Once she goes back things won’t be the same. People will live their lives, go grocery shopping, argue about politics or sports, but she is more than that now. _She knows_. She knows the secrets of the world, what creatures really lurk in the shadows, and she knows what awaits the guilty. Mortals are unaware of the afterlife for a purpose, everyday would be a living hell knowing one’s fate. Instead they are ignorant, ignorant and happy with their trivial little lives. The moment she sees this, is the moment she knows her life will never be what it once was. She isn’t like them anymore, she isn’t mortal, not really. She holds the knowledge of the gods. And up above that will put her in the mad house. But down here, with me, I can save her, protect her, give her a new meaning to a new life. I calm myself down with a sigh. Two soldiers’ stride past as I exit Rey’s room. I immediately use my demon power to strangle one to death, the other tries to back away slowly. “I have new orders, alert Phasma at once,” I say now calm.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, at once!” The white guard half marches and half runs down the hallway in fear. I stride with a new purpose to the throne room. Once down I sit and contemplate, my servants immediately pouring whiskey without command. They are well trained. 

Finally, Phasma glides in and stands before me in attention, awaiting my command. “Sir, you called for me.” I sigh and stand up, just overtaking her massive build.

“Yes, as you are probably well aware by now, the mortal has escaped. And I have every intention of bringing her back.” I pause and take a long drink of my alcohol. 

“I will send out a search party at once! she won’t get far with our best men chasing her.” I smile at her simple straight forward response. She was bred for this life.

“Actually I have a better idea, most likely she will try to return to Han, I think we may have an opportunity to catch two birds.” I walk up to her take her reflective helmet off her head, revealing her short blonde hair and confused blue eyes. “It will require you to be less obvious for once. I need you and your best men to follow her, and see where she goes, gather everything you can, and if you find Han, alert me at once. And if any harm is to come to her, I will personally cut off a limb for every hair that is so much as brushed on her head. Do I make myself clear?” I shove her helmet back into her arms, I hate to be so harsh, but Rey is my priority. 

“Yes sir! And if she doesn’t find Han?” She asks with a tremble in her voice. 

“I will want updates on all her movements, I will decide when to recapture our little vixen.” She nods and bows. “Good now leave, and don’t disappoint me, oh and don’t underestimate this mortal, she probably already ditched my horse and armor, and is planning her escape as we speak.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REY

Well I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing. Ash seems to never tire, maybe that’s just how immortal horses work, or whatever the thing I’m riding is. The castle is long out of sight and we’ve been treading in the direction farthest away from civilization. We do this for hours, galloping through odd terrain and occasionally passing wandering souls and demons. Neither of which barely glance in my direction. I’m just another knight of Ren to them. Eventually after a long trek of our endless escape, I halt Ash when we reach a secluded village. Small cottages and a couple bars and shops are scattered around away from everything else. Ash may never tire, but I on the other hand am exhausted. I head toward the inn in the middle of the village and tie ash to a post before heading inside. 

Immediately the sound of laughter and glass clinking stops as I open the doors. Eyes of every color stare in my direction and I awkwardly walk up to the bar. The inn keeper is a stern looking man with a pale face and eyepatch, and even with his one eye, he sends death stares. I sit down and keep my helmet on, hoping they can’t see through me. I sit in deafening silence before a woman down the bar speaks up. “We don’t serve your kind here,” she spits, and slams her glass down.

“And what kind is that?” I speak as monotone as possible, giving nothing away. 

“Demons already took our souls, the least they can do is stay away from our bars.” People holler and cheer her on. I have to assert some form of dominance otherwise I’m fucked.

“Oh we can take more than your soul.” The cheering stops and I turn around to face the crowd. “We created you, and made you what you are, and we can take it away. But that’s too much work for today so I think a drink will suffice for the moment.” I sit down and the bartender immediately scrambles to pour a drink, I grab the bottle from his hand. “I’ll take this and a room please, I’ll only be for a night.” He looks up at me in with a childlike expression, and hands me a key.

“Why are you really here, we haven’t had a demon in our village in years?” I sigh, these poor souls are truly stuck here. Small mercies don’t mean freedom.

“Ask Kylo Ren yourself, he brought me here.” And with that I take the bottle of liqour and key and walk up the stairs. Hoping to pass out from the alcohol.  
Before I reach the door to my room, I bump into a man walking down towards the bar, and I recognize him almost immediately. My fucking luck. Han. He stumbles and groans obviously already drunk, but looking for more. He picks himself up and looks at me, and stagers, my armor making him nervous. He walks away swiftly, with a “excuse me sir.” I catch him by his arm, he pushes me me off and slams me to the ground with a thud. I squeal and he lets up.

“Han, it’s me, it’s Rey.” Ugh. That’s going to leave a few marks. He squints and I take my helmet off, still struggling to get up.

“Kid? Kid! I thought you were a guard I’m sorry! I thought you were a gonner, how, what, what happened?!” I rub my head from the bump and smile. 

“I escaped, Kylo had me, but I found a way out, and you, I thought you were in the middle of transferring souls, what happened?” He sighs and sratches the back of his neck.

“I got a tip just after you were taken, that a girl was taken by Kylo Ren, I knew it had to be you and that my cover was blown. I couldn’t take the souls across, I heard later they were burned to death, the seam is now closed.” My wouth widens and my eyes water.

“Han I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, if I never got caught, I,” I cut myself off and stare into the wall. 

“Kid, it’s not your fault, they made their choice long ago when they sold their soul, you on the other hand are not meant to be here. And I will do everything in my power to get you out.” I sniffle, and he puts a hand on my shoulder, like a father would. “An angel already knows your down here, I told Leia an old friend of mine about you, and she is sympathetic to your cause.” My eyes go big.

“You know an angel? How is that possible?” he smiles like he is thinking back to a better time.

“I fell in love with her once, and she with me. It was unheard of and I was called a traitor by demons. And the angels refused to accept she came to me willingly, so I was a fugitive in hell and heaven. The mortal world and purgatory gave me refuge and I ferried souls out in my free time, it’s what I’ve been doing ever since. And that’s why I stay in this village, no demons ever come here, except for me, they like me.” His story is moving, an angel and demon falling in love. It’s like a fairy tail, even though im living in a nightmare. “Stay in my room, and don’t come out, no one must know you’re here. Tomorrow we go to the nearest portal, one of the last seams I know of.” 

“Why are you helping me? I’m just a mortal.” He bends down and hugs me. 

“All immortals wish we were mortals deep down, you are more pure than anyone of us, because you are truly free to live and die as you choose. Hell, nor heaven can make you do anything you don’t want to do, at least on earth. And that is where I’m taking you.” So beautiful. Mortality has never meant anything at all to me, but now, it means everything.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYLO

I’m attempting to get myself drunk when I hear the oh so familiar click clacking of Hux coming to confront me now of all times. I lean back and close my eyes. Ugh. This better be quick.

“Kylo.-“ I cut the bastard off.

“It’s supreme leader to you Hux, don’t forget that.” He purses his lips and begins pacing around the room, admiring the Grecian statues and valuable objects around the throne room. 

“Of course. Supreme Leader master of the purgatory realm.” He repeats with as much sarcasm as he could muster. “I think you disobeyed Snoke’s orders, the mortal didn’t die did it.” He says as more of a statement than a question. He smiles on the fact that he caught me off guard. He hasn’t though.

“She is preforming according to plan, we set her loose, and she will take us straight to Han, the traitor demon for a mortal, I think it’s obvious who is the bigger threat.” I cross my legs and down the whiskey. 

“It doesn’t matter what your supposed plans are Ren, She was supposed to die because she is a security breach, now I don’t know if you have some sort of twisted infatuation but I promise you-“ I cut him off yet again.

“Infatuation, please, you know me Hux I don’t do relationships, and with a mortal at that. What do you think of me really?” He doesn’t seem satisfied with my answer.

“You really are a school girl in love Ren, yes I know you, but I also know you haven’t taken on an obsession like this before. Just own up to your mistake, demons take humans all of the time, they just _can’t keep them_.” He pours himself a glass from my decanter. My pulse jumps, he knows.

“She’ll be dead before long, she just has to fulfill her purpose, I promise you she is nothing to me.” He raises his ginger eyebrows.

“Well you can tell that to Snoke himself, I already told him everything, _Satan_ is paying you a visit Ren.” He turns around and smirks, downing the rest of my whiskey. No. no. no. this can’t have happened. That bastard! My fists clench uncontrollably. 

“Well then, you seem very pleased with yourself, don’t you, you ginger fuck! Nothing is going on, and you go get the man himself involved!” I stand up and push him out of the way, I have to prepare. “How long do I have!”

“He’ll be here in two days, and you might want to bring the mortal back before he gets here. He wants to see the girl that made Kylo Ren _weak_.” He turns to leave himself now, having made his point. I throw my glass at the statue to my left, breaking the face of a Grecian woman. _Two days_ , Two. That’s all I have to get her back, Han isn’t my priority anymore, she is. Hell, I don’t even know if they found her. I need a plan to convince him to let her stay, mortals and demons were outlawed above by angels but she is the first to land in purgatory. If no angel even knows she is here, it shouldn’t raise any issues. I just have to convince him, but first I have to get her back.


	11. Loyal Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Han decide to find the last seam. Kylo decides it's time to find them.

REY

“So, Han, where is this last seam of yours?” I say while watching him down his eighth glass of beer this morning. He eyes me while liquid drips down his chin.

“It’s not easy to get to, otherwise it would have been sealed, you see kid, that’s why most of them aren’t still open. The one in the pale forest is almost uninhabited except for the werewolves, which you found out. And the red sea is poisonous, and very close to demon infested territory. One of the last seams I know of is in Nightmare Field.” He says matter of fact. I’m obviously curious about what the fuck _Nightmare Field_ means. He waves for the bartender to get him another drink.

“Um so you gonna explain the whole Nightmare Field thing or?” He chuckles.

“Oh it’s pretty awful, you hallucinate your worst fears in the field, they aren’t real though, and I’m experienced enough to get us through fine. Don’t worry about it, just listen to what I tell you when I tell you.” This world is weirder than I could have ever imagined. Of course they’d have a fucking hallucination field, wouldn’t be purgatory without it.

“Ah, well alright, I guess. Have you ferried this seam before?!” 

“Kid, it’ll be fine, don’t worry about it” He doesn’t look me in the eyes when he says it.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He laughs and pats me on the back.

“You worry too much.” Fine. I get up and decide to head outside and check on Ash the undead horse. The sentences I say in my head don’t sound real anymore.

“when do we leave?” I say just before heading out. 

“Hopefully tonight, under the cover of darkness, and we’ll get there in the morning. I have my own horse, and you have yours. So, get some rest, we leave in a few hours.” Before I turn out he continues. “Oh, and kid, what exactly you are afraid of? We need to prepare you for what you might see out there.” I stumble and try to pick my brain for anything, but I come back blank. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m not scared of anything really.” He grins at me with sad knowing eyes.

“Everyone is scared of something, looks like you’re about to find out what it is.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYLO

“What information do you have for me, Phasma anything, I need to find her _now_. We have a change of plans.” She is sweaty and her blend-in clothing is barely convincing.

“Regrettably supreme leader we don’t have much at this time, we have had reports of an unregistered soldier riding east, but nothing more. Our scouts in the field have been unsuccessful thus far.” I step down and circle her menacingly. My anger is getting harder to control.

“You are supposed to be the best soldier in the realm, yet a mortal evades you?! I did not want get a bounty hunter involved, but your incompetence is extraordinary.” She now chimes in.

“Sir it has only been a day we’ve been looki-“ i stop her.

“Yes, and it will only be a day before Snoke gets here and wonders why I, _the Supreme Leader_ , can’t find one measly mortal.” She bows and stands straight. 

“I take full responsibility for our failure, I will double out efforts.” I scoff.

“You know why I don’t want to get a bounty hunter involved? Because they have no respect or care for the objective, just that it gets done. You are on the opposite spectrum, caring so much about procedures, you miss the mark. We need someone who is in the middle and unfortunately I think that person is me.” I stand up and walk over to the map on the side of the throne room. It represents the entire realm, and has magical qualities and that can show me the approximate location of someone in purgatory. However, it’s not always accurate, and It requires a blood sacrifice. A person for a person. It won’t rat someone out for free. I turn to phasma, “Do we have any prisoners?”

“We currently have seven. Four locked up for trying to escape through a seam, sealed long ago. Two for harassing a Knight. And one for assisting Han Solo.” Perfect. I believe we have a volunteer. 

“Bring up the last one, I think it’s time he assists someone else.” I have no tolerance for traitors.

“Right away sir.” And with that she heads to the dungeons. I take out my saber sword and lay it on the glass table next to the throne. Quickly a dark-haired demon with dark rebellious eyes is brought up stumbling in chains down the hall. He wears a tattered yellow shirt and black pants, Phasma is holding him by the back of the neck firmly leading him towards the throne. “This is Lando Calrissian, he was caught helping Han Solo ferry souls.” He grunts as he is pushed onto his knees before me, he never breaks eye contact. His last act of defiance. 

“Lando Calrissian, you are charged with assisting a known criminal in the illegal act of helping souls break their contract with the devil. How do you plead?” He spits at my feet and shoots daggers with his stare. 

“I plead guilty, you’re not-so-honorable, and I would do it again if I was given the choice.” He speaks roughly, his voice cracked and weak from having been locked up. But it hasn’t broken him. I will though. I kick him in the face with a swift pop, and he immediately falls nose first into the tile. His hands are behind his back so he can’t clutch his now bleeding face. I bend down and speak into his ear.

“You’re not an angel anymore Lando, maybe you should have thought harder about that choice.” He writhes around struggling as I grab his broken body by the back of his shirt and drop him kneeling over the map. “I know you won’t give up Han willingly, but I’ll have you find someone else for me.” I walk over and grab my sword, it glows red, ready for a taste of its next kill. “Any last words?” He spits again, at my feet, and grins.

“We know your weakness now, we’ve heard the rumors about _her_.” He chuckles, and my whole body tenses up. He is trying to have this one last victory, and he won. I angerly pull his neck over the map and slice his throat over it in one quick motion. He gurgles blood and his eyes roll back, not laughing now is he. I bend down to his ear again while he is still barely conscious. 

“She is not my weakness, she is my _strength_ , I finally have a purpose, and my wrath will be unleashed for anyone who gets in the way of that.” The blood from his neck spills onto the map. “Show me Rey.” The black thick liquid drips onto the map transforming into a pattern of footsteps in the east heading in the direction of something I immediately recognize. The Field of Nightmares isn’t something that should be trifled with. She must be desperate for something in order to go there. Phasma drags the traitors limp body away. 

“Supreme Leader, now that you have her location, are you sending squadron?” I stand up straight and wipe the blood off my sword with the back of my cape. 

“No, I’ll be going myself, I think she may have had contact with Han after all, she wouldn’t be going to the Field of Nightmares otherwise.” Phasma’s mouth gapes.

“The Field of Nightmares?! But sir, even for a demon as powerful as yourself it can make one go mad. You remember what happened to that friend of yours all those years ago!” 

“Yes well, that’s why I’ve been going there every month or so, I try to face my fears, so eventually, I’ll have none left. The Field of Nightmares holds no fear for me anymore, I am immune to its toxins. _She_ , however is not.” It’s true many have died there, fallen to its poison air, but I frequent the field often and I believe I have conquered it’s mind altering affects. Han is reckless to bring a mortal there, she won’t be able to survive for long inside the mist. Her mortal body is weaker than he knows. I don’t have much time. She may have taken my horse, but I still have something else up my sleeve. “Ready my ride, I think I’m going to fly today.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REY

The Sky at night is jet black ink, without the light from the fires around the village you wouldn’t even be able to see your arms out in front of you. Not even a moon here to shine on the ground, just nothingness. I make out Ash from the pair of glowing red eyes watching me from the distance, and head over to him. I almost hit a wooden post, but my hands save me from embarrassment. I rub Ash on the head, he doesn’t scare me anymore, I’m quickly forming a bond with this guy. Han rides over next to me carrying a rope. His horse is a beautiful dark grey with a white glowing mane. 

“You like her? This girls name is Falcon, she’s an older horse, but she is the best I’ve ever ridden, fast as hell too.” I laugh and nod while jumping up on the saddle, Ash kicks the ground a little like he’s ready to finally move again and begins a happy little trot over to Falcon. The horses greet and I look at Han. “Here take this.” He hands me one end of the rope. “Since you can’t see shit and don’t have night vision like the rest of us, tie it to your saddle and follow me and Falcon. It’s a long ride, but we still need to hurry. You never know if a loyalist already ratted us out.” I agree, the faster we get out of here the better. I tie it and line up as were ready to go. 

“Ready captain.” I say in a happier than normal tone. “Han, thanks again for doing this.” Even if he doesn’t seem it, he’s a humble guy, and doesn’t really know how to take a compliment. 

“Don’t mention it.” He then takes off at full speed and I follow suit. We gallop for who knows how long and my thighs get sore from gripping Ash for so long. It’s a weird feeling not being able to see what’s in front of you, I can make out Falcon’s mane, but other than that it’s like running through space. I have to trust Han, otherwise I have nothing to go on. Admittedly, I haven’t gotten any real sleep since I escaped Kylo, my mind won’t let me. But Ash’s up and down rhythm is making my eyes close and open sporadically, I’m barely there. The next time I open my eyes, the black atmosphere slowly begins to take shape. Red replacing the background, with nothing else in front of us. Except for one Giant tree in the distance, bigger than a mountain. It’s branches so wide, I can make out the exact outline, even with it so far away. And a grey haze covers the ground level. Our steady run subsides to a gradual trot, and then we stop. Han looks back at me from his horse.

“Kid, you awake back there?” I groan and nod my head. “Good, because we are basically here. You see that tree in front of us, the big one?” He points to the obvious and only tree.

“Kinda hard to miss.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s the seam tree, as huge and direct as it is, it’s actually anything but.” My eyebrows clench, I again scan the tree up and down. “There is a reason this seam hasn’t been closed off, and it’s because the mist surrounding it is what makes up Nightmare Field. The mist is what’s poisonous, and all in all it’ll mess with your head.” He jumps off Falcon and motions me to do the same. 

“Why are we leaving our horses, it’ll take us longer. We do have people after us you know.” Han shakes his head and puts out his hand for me to hold getting off Ash. 

“The horses aren’t immune to the mist, no one is. They would go just as crazy as we will.” I’m starting to get scared now, it’s all coming together. He reads my panicked expression. 

“Don’t worry, tie the rope around your waist, the other end will be attached to me. Whatever you see in there is going to try and break you. Just remember, it’s not real, okay kid. And don’t let go of the rope or untie it, just follow me, and don’t stop walking.” I nod and tie the rope tighter than any belt I’ve ever worn, it cuts off my circulation but I don’t care. He starts walking, and I follow tentatively. 

“Han? What do you think will happen, what do you think I’m going to see?” My legs shake, I don’t want to do this. I have no choice. I’m suddenly afraid of fear itself. I hold the hilt of my sword, but even I can't save me here.

“I don’t know.” He doesn’t smile, no sugarcoating this. “I’m not going to lie to you kid, the last time I was here was one of the few times I’ve ever cried. You just have to trust me that I will get you out of here. Can you do that?” I stand up straight. 

“Okay Han, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again! The next chapter is going to be crazy. Rey is going to face her fears. What are they? And Kylo is going to find what he was looking for, will he get it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it next chapter to be up soon! let me know what you think!!


End file.
